Sick Day
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Buffy gets the flu while Angel is in LA chasing a demon known as the Evolver. But, what happens when the Evolver targets the weak Slayer instead of Angel? Can Buffy save herself from the Evolver or will it be too late? Buffy/Angel. Finished!
1. Needy

Sick Day

I was walking in a cemetery. Alone. At night. Typical teenage girl stuff, right? If you said yes, then I would really consider your social life. Seriously. Anyway, I've never been a typical girl ever. See, my life was laid out for me when I was born. I am a Slayer. The chosen slayer of vampires and other things that go bump in the night. That was my basic job description. Did it pay well? Nope. Was it fulfilling? Most of the time.

My phone began to ring.

"Talk to me," I muttered looking around for any vamps trying to get away.

_"Buffy, how's the patrol going?"_ I sighed.

"It's fine, Giles."

Rupert Giles, my watcher/nanny/clean-up crew/everything else. Giles was my mentor when it came to the ways of the Slayer. But, he was much, much more than that. He was, in a way, like what my Dad should've been if he hadn't left. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it was true.

"_Anything major happening?"_

"No, Giles." I replied.

He always asked and it was always the same. Why did he even bother? I mentally made a note to myself to take a spa day. I had been grumpy ever since Angel had left for LA to help out some of his friends. Usually, he helped me out with my Slayer duties from right here in Sunnydale. But, two weeks ago one of his old friends, Cordelia, called him and requested his help for some big bad demon or something. So, he left and who I was to stop him? I wasn't a needy girlfriend or anything . . . at least not usually, And it wasn't like Angel didn't check in! He called every night at 9:00 sharp. Which reminded me . . . I looked at my watch.

_"Buffy, were you even listening?"_ Giles tone was annoyed, but what else was new?

"Yeah," I replied. "Look, I'll call you back." I clicked the phone before he even could get another word in. For some reason, the cemetery was really quiet tonight. Not like I was complaining. I jumped up onto to a perfectly placed table and waited. As soon as the clock struck nine, my phone rang.

"Hello?" My voice was always breathless whenever Angel called. I guess I really was that needy.

_"Hey, honey."_ Normally, I wouldn't let him get away with that nicknaming, but since I was desperate, I let it go.

"How are things in LA?"

_"Fine, fine."_ He replied coolly. _"We've almost pinpointed it."_

"You're close?" I asked, hopefully.

_"Yes, very close, Buffy."_ I smiled. He would be home soon! I noticed that a grave was shaking loose. I frowned.

"Could you hold on a second?" I put my phone down and heard Angel's voice ask what was happening. I picked up one of my wooden stakes and proceeded to the grave in question. A new-born vamp was climbing and as soon as it saw me, it hissed,

"Aw, cute." I commented. "Baby's first words." He charged; I tripped him. Not really fair, I know, but who said war was fair? He turned over and tried to get up, but I staked him. A puff of dust covered my shirt. I groaned. It would take forever to get that out of the wash. I returned to my phone. "Kay, I'm back."

_"If you're busy, I could call back."_ Angel said, kindly.

"No, no!" I protested. "I never get to talk to you anyway and I . . ." I drifted off from my sentence, blushing.

_"I miss you too,"_ He replied. _"How are you? Are you ok?"_ When it came to my safety, Angel was always worried. He said it was because he could always sense when things were wrong with me, but I thought he was just being a normal boyfriend.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." I soothed. I could've said I wasn't fine, but then he would've come up from LA and then would've had to go back down. I really didn't like him away from me as it was. "I wish you were here." There. I had said something cheesy and it actually felt pretty good.

_"I know, Buffy, I wish I was too."_ His voice sounded strained like he was trying to keep a lid on his emotions. _"But, I'm almost done here and then I'll come back."_

"Promise?" I asked, wryly.

_"Promise."_ He replied. I smiled and twirled around in a little circle. Buffy Summers, what has love done to you? I heard a muffled voice in the background. Angel sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, panic bubbling into my voice.

_"Nothing,"_ He muttered, _"The demon just attacked again. I have to go, Buffy."_ I frowned.

"Of course, go." I urged. "Be careful."

"_You too; don't do anything stupid." _He warned.

"Me? Do something stupid? Never." I sworn I could've heard him laugh.

_"I'll talk to you soon." _

"Bye, Angel." I clicked the phone off and felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I really was a dependant, needy girlfriend. Wow, that's pretty pathetic. Oh well. My phone rang again.

"Yes?"

_"Buffy, I'm glad that I got a hold of you."_ It was Willow, one of best friends.

"Hey, Will, what's up?" I got off of the table and started doing my job.

_"Giles said tonight's patrol was going to be pretty dead."_

"It is," I agreed. "I've only dusted one vamp; usually, it's 10."

_"Yeah, so, he said you should come back and help on us some research."_

"Research?" I asked, kind of surprised. "I hate research!" My idea of fun was not sitting around a table looking at a bunch of dusty old books.

_"Giles knew you would say that."_

"So, he does learn things," I said, incredulously.

"Buffy," Willow said patiently. _"The research is for Angel."_ My heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up, checked the cemetery one more time, and then began to walk over to the school library.


	2. Books, tears, and a jerk

_**Author's note:** Yes, I know that Cordelia is different in the show than in here, but I personally like her the way I wrote her. If it helps, think of her as an alternate universe Cordelia._

It's kind of funny how easy it is to break into my school. I mean, you hear all these threats from the teachers about how hard it is, and how there are always cameras watching, but the truth is, they're not. I know because I always am at school for really long periods of time and not once have I been caught, I could count myself lucky, but maybe the teachers have just given up on me. It's not like I actually go to detention when they tell me. At least they don't bother Mom with incessant phone calls.

My mom; one of the World's most understanding parents. She doesn't know my secret, but she never gets mad if I come home late or dirty or dusty, or anything. She always smiles and asks me how my night went. It didn't always used to be that way, but with Giles covering me sometimes and Willow the other time; I was always free to go dust some Vampires. There was only one problem with my mom. She did not like Angel, at all. She'd met him only once and claimed he was "too old" for me and beyond "what a normal teenage girl should be dating." Yeah, right, I wasn't normal, but I guess having Mom the way she was, was a kind of normalcy. Angel didn't seem to care what she thought about him anyway since he still came to see me, albeit behind her back. I hope that one day that will end and he'll be able to come into the house with my mother's blessing. So, perhaps I should hold off on telling her that he's a vampire?

I've never been bothered by the fact that Angel is a vampire. Sure, it crossed my mind a few times in the beginning, a year ago when I was 16, but now I never even notice it, If only everyone else would do the same. Angel never likes me to see him when he's got his Vamp face on. He's afraid I won't love him or some ridiculous reason like that. Truth is, Angel always looks the same to me. He's always my Angel, sweet, wonderful, Angel. Giles is wary, but he knows better than to try to control who I date. That hasn't stopped him from warning me, numerous times. He's afraid that something will cause Angel to snap and then he'll proceed to eat me or some other terrible fate will befall me. There just one problem with that theory. I trust Angel with everything. Angel wouldn't hurt me, ever. I know that.

Willow doesn't mind. All she sees is Angel as a person, not as some bloodsucking freak. Willow is probably the only one, besides me, who's been a help to him. That's what makes her such a great person. I know that she'll always care for whoever is in my life and right now, that's Angel. She's always so nice to him too, unlike Xander.

Xander. He was like my overprotective older brother. You know; the one who treats you like you're three although you're perfectly able to make your own decisions. Yep, that was Xander. Willow told me he was crushing on me big time last year. I never really noticed. She said that's why he was so protective of me. He was afraid Angel was going to break my heart or kill me. Personally, I'd prefer the second option if it came to that. Xander wasn't a jerk to Angel, he just wasn't nice either. Angel would walk into a room and Xander would be the first to comment on his undead status. I wonder if there was anything I could do to help things go smooth things between them. Probably not. With Angel in LA, Xander was being so happy it was driving me insane. Well, let him have his fun! Angel would be back soon, really soon and then Xander would be the sad one, not me.

I walked into the library and saw Willow sitting at the front table, tons of dusty books in front of her.

"This is what you do on your Friday nights, Willow?" I teased. Willow looked up from the book she was reading, her red hair framing her pale skin.

"Buffy," She greeted, smiling. I sat down and dropped my book bag full of Vamp dusting things on the ground. "And it seems to be your thing to do now with Angel out of town." I glanced away for a moment, feeling a little loss over Angel.

"Yeah, well," I composed myself. "What are you looking at?"

"Books," Willow replied.

"Is that your idea of a joke?" I asked, trying to suppress a grin.

"Yep," She beamed, and then her face grew serious. "I'm actually doing research on this demon that Angel is dealing with.

"And?" I urged. She turned her book towards me and I grimaced. The demon's name was "_évoluer_" aka the Evolver. This guy went around picking out weak targets and then proceeding to eat their hearts. It thought it was justified because of the survival of the fittest mantra. "Pleasant," I commented.

"I know," Willow agreed.

"Anyway to stop it?" Willow shook her head.

"Not that I can find." I frowned.

"Darn it," I whispered. Angel was up against this thing that ate people's hearts and with no way to stop it. What if he got hurt? Or killed?! I sucked a breath in so quickly that I began to cough. Willow put her hand over mine.

"Don't worry, Buffy," She soothed. "It'll be ok."

"What if—?"

"No what ifs, Buffy." Willow chided. "Angel will be fine, ok? He'll be fine." She shot me a sympathetic smile and I tried to calm myself.

"You're right, Willow." She had to be right. Angel was immortal, this thing was immortal, so, they were at an impasse. How long they would stay like that worried me.

"You know, you should call him to let him know what we found out . . ." Willow's voice trailed off and I figured this was her way of giving me a reason to check on Angel.

"Right." I agreed. I got up from the table and headed outside. Picking up my phone, I quickly dialed Angel's cell number.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice. I felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Um . . . hi." I muttered. "Is Angel there?"

_"Who is this?"_ Her voice sounded suspicious.

"Buffy Summers. Who are you?" I didn't like the fact that there was a girl answering Angel's phone, but the fact that she had an attitude was even worse.

_"Oh, Buffy, the teenage girlfriend."_

"Look, lady—"I hissed.

_"Chill out!"_ I was seriously going to find this woman and smack her. _"I'm Cordelia Chase."_ So, this was Cordelia?

"Where's Angel?"

_"Checking up on some leads; doing some real work."_ Her tone was so condescending! _"Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?" _

"Listen, put Angel on." I almost added a not so friendly word, but I held my tongue. "I have info on your demon down there."

_"Oh,"_ Cordelia sounded shocked. There was a pause.

_"Buffy?"_ It was Angel's reassuring voice and all my anger was gone.

"Your friend is a jerk." Angel laughed.

"_Yeah, I know, but she's helped me out before. I had to repay the favor."_ I sighed.

"I think she likes you." I said quietly.

_"Buffy,"_ Angel paused. _"You are the only one for me, ok? Cordelia is just a friend." _

"Really?" I asked.

_"Of course!"_ Angel replied, shocked. _"You think I would date someone who has no sense of humor? No love in their heart? No pop culture references to confuse me?"_ I started to laugh. _"Look, Cordelia has been through a lot and she's helped me countless times. I had to help her, Buffy."_

"I know," I muttered and then a thought came to me. "Why did she answer your phone?"

_"Cordelia is very . . . protective. She's lost many people in her life and because of that, she's lost her faith in people. I'm the only person she can turn to."_

"But, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"_No, Buffy. There never has been nor will there ever be something going on between Cordelia and me. Don't worry."_

"Fine, fine." I smiled. "You know, Angel, it's nearly impossible for me to stay mad at you." I heard him chuckle.

_"Well, my charms are hard to resist." _

"Yep," I got back to the point at hand. "Anyway, Willow and I found out some things about your pleasant baddie."

_"What've you got?"_ His voice was intense and I knew he was serious about killing this thing.

"It's called the Evolver and it eats weak people's hearts because of the principle of survival of the fittest."

_"That would explain all those bodies . . ."_ His voice trailed off into thought.

"How bad is it?" I asked, anxiously.

_"Don't worry, about it."_ He soothed.

"Angel, just tell me." I whispered. "How many?"

_"Over 25 bodies that I've found. Cordelia has found 10 others."_

"35 people," I mumbled. 35 people that all had families and lives to lead, but now they were gone. Their time had been cut short by a demon who thought he could control the human race. He had to be stopped.

_"Buffy, are you ok?"_ Angel's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Do you want me to come to LA?"

_"No,"_ Angel said forcefully. _"The last thing I want is for you to come here with an undefeatable demon running around. Stay where you are."_

"But Angel—!"

_"Buffy, please don't come."_ His voice was very soft. _"If you were to get hurt while you were here, if you were to—I" _He stopped and steadied his breath. _"I would never be able to live myself."_

"Ok." I agreed. "I'll stay put. But, you have to promise to be super careful!"

_"I will; don't worry."_ I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. Angel was fine and he would be fine. Nothing would happen to him.

"I wish you were here," I realized it was selfish of me to say that when he was saving countless lives in LA, but I couldn't help it.

_"I wish I was too, believe me I do."_ I opened my eyes with my strength regained. _"I'll call whenever I get a chance."_

"I'll call as soon as we find some new info." The idea of looking through books sounded like a good distraction.

_"I love you."_ The tears won the battle and started pouring down my cheeks.

"I love you too." I wiped my tears away furiously. "Be safe."

_"You too."_ Then, he hung up and I was alone with my tears.


	3. Fever

I'm not sure how long I stood there, crying. Whenever I seemed to have it under control, I lost it again. Finally, Willow came out of the library.

"Buffy." Her face was sympathetic and she embraced me. "What's wrong?"

"I—I miss him so much!" I sobbed.

"Shh, Buffy," Willow soothed. "It's ok, he's fine, you're fine, everyone's fine." Willow was right. I let go of her and wiped the last of my tears away. This was no time to be crying! If I wanted to get Angel back here, I would have to focus.

"Sorry, Will, I don't know what—"

"Don't worry about it." Willow interrupted. "I totally get it. It's normal for you to miss him. Heck, I bet even Xander misses him!"

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh no, of course not." Willow replied quickly. "But, did it make you feel better?" She gave me one of those hopeful smiles and I knew that I had to agree.

"It did." She seemed very proud of herself and I simply laughed.

"What?" She asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said in-between giggles. "It's nothing."

"Ok . . . why don't we get back to work?" She suggested.

"Sure." We both went back in where I knew we be for a long time.

"Buffy," Willow moaned. "We've been looking at the same books for the past 4 hours! Can we please go get some rest?" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw that Willow had practically made a bed out of the table. What time was it anyway?

"1:00 am," I whispered to myself. I got up and swayed to the side. Gripping the table, I steadied myself.

"Buffy?" Willow asked concerned.

"I'm more tired than I realized." I muttered. I realized that my body was starting to feel like a really heavy weight. Had I really lost track of time reading all these books? Me? The girl who hated research? I turned my attention to Willow. "You go, Will, I'll finish up here." I sat back down and pinched myself so I could stay focused.

"Oh no you don't," Willow protested. "If you don't get some rest, I'll call Angel right now." I cursed under my breath. She had played her automatic win card. She knew that Angel worried constantly about me and if she called and had said that I was sick, he'd rush up here like there was no tomorrow. But, in the end, he would just have to leave again.

"Fine," I said angrily. We got up and left the books all out, Giles would get the full report later. Willow and I were walking towards her house when she stopped me.

"Buffy?" She asked. I kept walking; she followed.

"What?" My tone was probably harsher than it should've been, but I was upset that she'd worry Angel with something as trivial as sleep.

"You look hot." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you?" I replied. Now Willow was blurting out random things. Great.

"No, as in you look like you have a fever." She placed her pale hand on my forehead. I felt a sensation of ice melting on my forehead. "Oh, Buffy." She sighed.

"What?"

"You're really hot. I think you have a fever." I shook my head furiously.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't Willow." I replied, "I'm the Slayer. I don't get fevers." Willow gave me one of those "don't give the Slayer excuse" looks. "I'm fine!"

"Oh kay," Willow mumbled, dejected. We were right outside her house.

"What will make you feel better and get you off my back about this, Willow?" Willow instantly perked up and she motioned for me to come inside. I did; what other choice did I have?

"I'll go get the thermometer." She disappeared into the other room. Upstairs, her parents were asleep. I tried to keep myself occupied with other things besides—No. I couldn't even think his name or else I would lose it. He was fine and that was all that mattered. I had to keep my mind occupied. Why was Willow taking so long!? I ran through my multiplication tables twice before Willow returned, thermometer in hand. She then promptly stuck it in my mouth before even warning me.

We waited.

Finally, there was a beep. Willow plucked the thermometer out and stared at it with shock.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"101.5." She answered. "Buffy, you're sick." I wasn't sure what to say next. I had never been sick before. Well, not with something normal like the flu or even a cold. It had always been something supernaturally related. I felt a smile play across my face. I was normal. I had a fever like a normal 17 year old girl would get!

"This is great!" I exclaimed. I quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't be any louder and wake Willow's parents up. Willow looked at me in utter shock.

"Um, Buffy, maybe you didn't hear me, but you're sick."

"I know!" I tried to lower my voice. "That's what is so great!" Willow now tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"Come again?" I pulled Willow into a hug and then headed to the door.

"Thanks again, Willow!" I left her standing in the hall, still dumbfounded. I then skipped, like _The Wizard of OZ_ type, and went home. Mom was asleep, of course, and I made my way to the kitchen to read my temperature again.

"101.7." I grinned and did a little dance of joy. I had seen people get sick on TV. They got to stay home all day and do nothing but relax. Never once as the Slayer had I been able to relax, but now I could.

This day just got a whole lot better.


	4. A sucky feeling

I woke up the next morning feeling really sucky. Mom was pounding on my door and the noise felt like it was happening in my head.

"Come in!" I shouted. Mom walked in and looked at me with utter disgust.

"Buffy, it's past 12:00 and you're still in bed." Mom frowned. "What are you—?" She stopped when she must've realized how sick I looked. She placed her hand on my forehead and frowned once more. "Oh sweetie, you're sick."

"Yeah, I figured." I coughed. My whole body shook and Mom jumped up.

"You know, I bet it's that flu that's been going around." She smiled. "I'll go get your medicine." She disappeared around the corner and I saw I had four new voicemails. I put the phone to my ear and waited,

_"Hi." _It was Angel. _"Just calling to say good morning, but you must still be in bed. I'm glad, actually. You never seem to get any rest at all. Ok, now I'm rambling. Great. Ok, give me a call when you get up. I love you."_

_"Buffy, how are you feeling?!" _Willow having a panic attack. _"Are you ok? Please call me back!"_

_"Willow again, Still need you to call me."_

_"Buffy, why won't you call me back!?!?! I'm going insane here trying to hold Giles and Xander off. Call me!" _Angel would have to wait. I dialed Willow's cell number and waited.

_"Oh God, Buffy! Are you ok?!?!"_ I chuckled, but it turned into a cough. "That didn't sound good."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "Is this what normal girls go through?"

_"Yep,"_ Willow laughed. _"Doesn't it suck?"_

"Yeah, it does." I leaned back on my pillows, but the pain didn't diminish. "I'm staying home."

_"Really?" _

"Not so loud," I reprimanded.

_"Oh, sorry."_ She whispered. _"You're staying home?"_

"Yep, tell Giles and Xander for me."

_"What?! But I—!!!!"_ I hung up on her before she could protest anymore. Mom returned on que with a spoon filled with an icky purple liquid.

"What's that?"

"Cough syrup," She replied, sitting down. "Now sit up." I was reluctant, but ultimately I did what I was told. "Open your mouth."

"Wait!" She stopped moving towards me. "Isn't there supposed to be a spoonful of sugar too?" Mom laughed, but shook her head no. I opened my mouth, shut my eyes, and swallowed what must've been the worst tasting thing ever. Mom handed me a glass of water and two pills.

"Now, swallow those so your fever can go down." I did and thankfully that didn't taste like anything. Mom got up and headed towards the door. She paused reluctantly. "Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No Mom, go." I gave what I hope was an encouraging look. "I'll be fine."

"Ok." She left and I heard the front door slam. I waited until I knew she was definitely gone before I dialed Angel's number.

_"Buffy?"_ His voice was anxious and I was afraid he was on his way up here.

"Hi!" I said in my most cheerful voice.

_"Are you ok?"_

"I'm peachy keen." I replied. "Why?"

_"I just have this bad feeling—,"_

"Relax, Angel." I soothed, "I'm fine, perfect actually."

_"Really?"_ His tone was full of disbelief.

"Yes, you can even ask Willow and she'll tell you that I'm totally normal."

_"Ok. . ."_ He still wasn't sure. I was about to say something else when a figure dressed all in black appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"What?"_ Angel's voice asked. The figure lifted its head up so I could see his murky yellow eyes. _"Buffy, what's going on?!" _

"Angel, I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up the phone and let it fall on my bed and I got up. The figure smirked.

"Slayer." It said definitely.

"Yeah, that's my name; don't wear it out." He chuckled.

"They are right about you and your . . . sense of humor, I suppose."

"Don't make me have to repeat myself. Who are you?" I gave him one of my icy glares.

"Ooh, scary." He mocked. "You know what I find most interesting about you?" He didn't wait for a reply. "The fact that your boyfriend is someone that you're supposed to kill. Isn't that the perfect example of a modern _Romeo and Juliet_ story?" I reached for the nearest sharpest thing which so happened to be a pair of scissors. I charged, but he faded away and I ended up hitting my head. I rubbed it and heard him snickering, "You're next Slayer."

My phone rang impatiently and I got back up on my bed. I didn't even need to check caller ID.

"Angel, I'm fine."

_"What happened? Are you sure? Do you want me to—!?"_

"Basically, some creep who was wearing a robe and had creepy yellow eyes taunted me and then left. Yes, I'm sure, and no, stay exactly where you are."

_". . . Is that all he said?" _

"He did say I was next or something like that, but I'm sure—"

_"I'll be there in two hours."_ I could hear objects rustling.

"No, Angel, you have your demon down there to deal with and—"

_"Buffy,"_ He said softly. "_That was my demon, and even if it wasn't, you are my first priority." _

"Wait, that was the Evolver?"

"_Yes, Buffy. That was him and he's after you."_

"Wait, Angel, are you sure? Maybe we should—"

"_No, maybes. We don't have time to check. He could strike at anytime." _

"Angel, just chill for a minute. You're more freaked out than I am and I'm the one supposedly in danger!"

_"Buffy,"_ He sounded frustrated. _"You didn't see what he did to all those people—what he's trying to do to you. I'm coming and you can't stop me."_

"But—!"

_"I won't lose you!"_ He growled. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. _"I won't."_ He repeated softly.

"Okay." I agreed. "Come."

_"Are you with Giles?"_

"No, I'm home alone."

_"Get to Giles and stay with him until I get there." _

"Alright." Angel took a breath in and there was a moment of silence.

_"Be careful, ok?" _

"I will."

_"I'll call as soon I get in. Don't leave Giles until then."_

"You got it."

_"Buffy, be safe."_

"You too." I tried to sound cheerful, but it still didn't come out right. "I love you."

_"I love you too,"_ He tried to sound happy, but we both knew he was failing. _"More than anything, Buffy, I love you,"_

"I'll see you soon."

_"Right, bye,"_ He hung up and I immediately dialed Willow's number.

_"Hello?" _I was relieved to hear her voice.

"Willow, it's me. I need you too—,"

_"Hello?" _She asked again. Darn! She couldn't hear me. _"Is anyone there?" _

"Willow, can you hear me?!"

_"Hello? Who is it?"_

"Willow!" There was a click and I knew she had hung up. I quickly punched in Xander's number, but my phone turned itself off. I ran to my door, but it was jammed. My mind screamed that I was trapped, but my body moved towards the window. It was locked, that I knew, but glass is easily shattered. I threw my dictionary at the window and it shattered, I quickly jumped out and landed in the yard outside.

"Well played, Slayer." The Evolver smirked from the tree above me.

"You're the Evolver." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I am."

"What do you want?" I hissed. I felt blood slide down my cheek, but I held my gaze.

"My dear," He said cordially. "I'm here to help the human race evolve."

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "By killing people or eating their hearts?" He laughed,

"You narrow minded girl, you really don't understand." I felt confused.

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Nah," He grinned when he saw my face contort in anger. "My dear Slayer, all will be revealed in time and when it is, it'll be with your death." He waited for some response, but I didn't give it to him. He frowned. "Very well. Until we meet again, Slayer. Adieu!" He waved and disappeared.

I felt my head began to throb; must've gotten a piece of glass stuck in it. Mom had taken the car. I guess I had to walk. I got tons of stares from people. I didn't blame them. I mean, if I saw a girl in her pajamas all bloodied and bruised, I'd look too. Finally the outline of the school came into view. Luckily for me, no students were outside. I began to cough as I walked into school. Some cough medicine. Slowly, I made my way to the library. Pushing open the doors, I almost tripped over myself. I didn't see anyone in the room, though the books that Willow and I had used had been moved.

"Giles!" I yelled. No answer. I moved to the table and put my head down. "Giles!" I heard feet clomping down the steps.

"Buffy?" Came a familiar British voice. I lifted my head up and he took one look at me and sighed. "I'll get the first aid kit." I would've laughed if my chest didn't hurt so much. Giles returned in a few seconds, first aid kit in hand. He grabbed the tweezers first and pulled out 10 shards of glass. "How'd you manage this one?"

"Oh, you know, just got locked in my room by the Evolver." Giles froze.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Evolver is targeting me. He wants me dead, but then again," I grabbed the white bandage and wrapped it around my head. "What else is new?"

"Does Angel know?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He had a panic attack and told me to stay with you."

"Is he coming?"

"Yep." I looked at the clock. "He'll be here in about an hour and a half." Giles nodded and looked at me sadly.

"How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on my forehead and pulled away sharply.

"Hot." I muttered. "And my chest hurts. A lot. Willow said I had the flu. I took some medicine, but . . . " Giles got up and started to pace, unsure of what to do. Finally, he stopped.

"C'mon now," He encouraged. I didn't want to get up. The cool desk felt so refreshing against my sweaty face. I tried to protest, but no words came out. Giles pulled me up and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other holding the arm he had slung over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled. We started walking out of the library, when Giles stopped and put me down in a chair right in front of the door.

"Please give me your phone, Buffy." I didn't ask why; I felt so tired! I handed it to him and watched as he looked me over fearfully.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Ah yes, Angel?" Angel. He was talking to Angel. I held my hands out like a little child. I wanted to talk to him. My arms ached though, so I had to put them down. "Yes, she's with me, don't worry." A pause. "Actually, I couldn't find any more than what you already know." Another pause. "Yes, I'll be sure to check that out. Listen, does this Evolver have any special powers?" I heard Angel's voice panicking. I laughed; it was so like him. "No, no. I see, it's just that—,"

"He locked my door and window, intercepted my phone call, and turned my phone off."

"Did you get that, Angel?" Giles waited. "Good. Listen, I'll keep Buffy here until you come and we'll decide the best course of action then." There was a pause. "Yes, she's right here." He held the phone out to me and I took it.

"Hey, honey." I whispered. My voice sounded terrible and I felt terrible. If this is what being normal was, I wasn't sure if I wanted it anymore.

_"Buffy," _He sighed with relief. _"Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine, really. I just have the flu, I think and I had to break my own window, but, you know, that's all in the life of a—,"

_"What?" _He growled. _"You're sick? And you fell out of a window?" _

"Well, technically, yes, but I feel just fine!" The cheerfulness faded from my tone as I had to cough.

_"Don't lie to me, Buffy." _I nodded.

"Fine, you got me. I feel sucky. But on the bright side, I have 10 nice shards of glass to make stained glass with." I laughed nervously, but it eventually died down.

_"But, you never get sick." _Angel replied, shocked.

"I guess the Slayer's healing factors aren't really all that great." I laughed, but I cut it short since my whole body started to shake.

_"Listen, stay with Giles. Do what he says until I get there. Cordelia should be able to help you guys with research when we get there." _

"Cordelia's coming?" I groaned. "She hates me."

_"She doesn't hate you."_

"Yes, she does. She thinks I'm a baby." Angel laughed.

_"She just thinks that you're a bit too young for me." _

"Do you think I'm too young for you?" I mumbled.

_"No, you are the perfect age for me." _I smiled. _"Stay put, Buffy. We'll be there soon." _

"Kay." I yawned. Giles took the phone from me at that point. Angel said something to him.

"No, sickness for a Slayer is not common. I'm not sure how this happened, but we'll worry about it later. For now, we must keep Buffy safe." Angel said something and Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. It would be helpful to have her here, go ahead then." Angel told him something else, to which he sighed, "I see. Well then, I'll get the artifacts and set them up here. Are you sure he won't go after—?" Angel interrupted him. "Good, then she won't need to worry. I'll see you soon then. Goodbye Angel." Giles clicked the phone off and handed it back to me. Then, he helped me up and we started walking out of the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to get some artifacts from museum across town."

"And we're going to do that how?" It was broad daylight after all. What did he think was going to happen? They were going to walk in, grab the objects, and then leave, scot-free? Yeah, right!

"I have an old friend in the museum who'll let us take the artifacts." He led me to the Nurse's office. The Nurse wasn't in though. Giles gently out me down on one of the white beds. It was surprisingly comfortable and I did not want to get up.

"What're you looking for?" I mumbled; sleep threatening to whisk me away to a dreamland.

"A wheel chair," I sat up completely shocked.

"Who's hurt!?" Giles was now confused.

"Why, Buffy, you are."

"I am not!" I protested furiously. "I'm sick, which is perfectly normal from what I understand." Giles walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No, it's not ok." He looked me over once more and looked even more frightened. "Yes, people get sick, but not like this. They don't suddenly lose all their strength and ability to walk. Buffy, you're getting worse and honestly, I'm worried. So please, take the wheelchair so I can relax a little bit. Please?" I sighed and let him fetch a wheelchair. Gently, he put in it and I have to admit, it was nice not having to walk for a bit. Giles rolled me out of school and down the street. The museum was only two blocks down. We stopped in front of the museum and Giles looked around uneasily.

"It's fine, go in." I could handle myself for five minutes, couldn't I?"

"Are you—?"

"Go." I replied. He quickly scurried inside.

"Well, having fun, Slayer?" I moved my head up and saw that the Evolver was standing on a tree branch.

_**Author's note:** Ooh! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned to see what happens to Buffy!_


	5. Winning and Losing

**_Author's note: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Also, don't worry about Angel and Cordelia. I promise that Angel and Buffy will stay together. Whether Cordelia likes that or not could be the problem. Also, there's a poll going on my homepage that has you guys telling me what you want to see in a future chapters! Please go vote! Ok, enjoy!_**

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Can't a demon have some fun?" He jumped down and walked towards me. I jumped out of the wheelchair and immediately fell on one knee. My breathing became quite erratic. What the heck was wrong with me!?!?! "Oh, Slayer, you don't look so good." He smirked and I jumped up to punch him, but he intercepted the punch and tossed me against the tree. My back made an awful sickening crack against it. I knew, from years of experience that nothing was broken, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I stood up and tried to steady myself. The Evolver frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to be cocky, but the pain in my back was really making it hard for me to keep the façade. "Disappointed that I'm still standing?"

"Yes," He replied. "I wasn't expecting that . . . hmmm." He looked me over and sighed. "I suppose it won't be so easy after all." He turned around and waved his hand in front of the tree, A black vortex appeared. I tried to move forward to get him while his back was turned, but my body screamed in protest. Why? Why did I have to get sick now?! The Evolver turned around and bowed. I looked at him, slightly confused. "Until we meet again, Slayer." He straightened up. "You may have won this battle, but I'll win the war. You _**will **_die. The human race depends on it." Without another word, he stepped into the vortex and disappeared. At this moment, I felt my knees buckle and my body hit the ground like a rag doll. Crud! I had never lost control of my body before. This was bad, really bad.

"Buffy, what are you doing on the ground, taking a nap?" I felt my body get scooped up into someone's arms.

"Angel?" I asked.

"Wow, Buffy, you must've really hit your head to think that I'm some undead creep." It was Xander. I could tell by his annoying laugh and the fact that he was making fun of Angel. I opened my eyes and saw his face was looking at me with concern.

"Put me down." I ordered.

"No way, Buffy. Not until I know what happened." I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. Very childish, I know, but I had been treated like a child all day! Luckily, I was saved my Giles.

"Xander, Buffy?" Giles surveyed the scene. I noticed there was a dent in the tree from where I had hit it. "My god, what happened?"

"I was just asking Buffy." Xander replied.

"I mean it, Xander, put me down!" Xander looked at Giles for support, but Giles nodded his head in agreement. Xander put me back in the wheelchair,

"Well, Buffy?" Giles asked. I felt like a child who'd been caught trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar,

"The Evolver came, he threw me against the tree and when I got up he left."

"Evolver?" Xander asked. "Wait, who's he?"

"A demon that is trying to kill Buffy at the moment." Giles replied.

"Yeah," I muttered. "What else is new?"

"Xander, could you take Buffy back to the library and put this right by the door?" He handed Xander a charm; I couldn't see what it was.

"What's it do?" He asked.

"It's an ancient amulet from the times of the Ancient Greeks. It protects against any evil spirits who wish to harm us. It should keep the Evolver out."

"Should?" Xander asked anxiously.

"Well, I do not know the full extent of the Evolver's powers. It could work or could not. We just need it to keep Buffy safe until Angel and Cordelia get here."

"Hold it!" Xander shouted. "That Vamp is coming here?"

"'That Vamp' as you put it is trying to help us." Giles replied calmly.

"How? By eating all of us? Real helpful, Giles."

"Shut up, Xander!" I yelled. "I know you hate Angel, but he's done nothing, but be nice to you! You should—," I started to cough and I felt my whole body shake. I couldn't stop coughing and I couldn't catch my breath. What was happening to me!? And why!? Finally, it stopped and I could breathe.

"She's getting worse." Giles mumbled. "It would be best not to provoke her Xander." Giles glared at him and I knew that Xander felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—,"

"I know." I interrupted. "Just try to be nice." Xander nodded.

"You two should go and wait for Angel. I have to go fetch some more charms and amulets."

"You got it." Xander replied. I waved bye to Giles and Xander I headed off to the school.

"Xander?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate Angel?" Xander paused for a second, thinking.

"I don't hate him, I guess, I just hate that he could kill us at any second. He could . . . kill you." Willow was right. He was just worried about me.

"You don't have to worry, Xander."

"I don't?" He asked grinning. "Obviously you didn't get the memo about how not to make people worry." I chuckled.

"I'm serious though. Angel is great and I love him Xander."

"Yeah, well, I figured that." Xander replied.

"Could you please try to be nice to him when he comes?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good." I hoped that everything would turn out fine between Angel and Xander or at least better than what it was right now.

But, maybe that was too much to hope for.

**_Author's note: Make sure you review! I love reading what you all think! Don't forget the poll either!_**


	6. Hope

_**Author's Note: **Hello! Short chapter today, but better than nothing, right? Please and enjoy and don't forget to vote on the poll on my homepage! Please vote! Enjoy!_

Xander and I made it back in about 10 minutes. As soon as we got in, he put the charm by the door and helped me out of the wheelchair and placed me gently in the chair next to the desk.

"Well, that should do it." Xander said, grinning. "You should be safe."

"Should being the key word in that phrase." I mumbled opening a book I found on the table.

"Are you worried?" Xander asked.

"Not for me." I admitted. "I'm worried for the rest of you. The Evolver could go after you guys." Xander shook his head.

"No way, Buffy." He smiled confidently. "We can take care of ourselves." I wanted to believe him, but I was worried. Xander and the others didn't have powers like me or Angel. They could be crushed so easily. Who would protect them if I couldn't? They were mere humans—weak humans. Now, I was just like them.

"Xander, you and the others must stay safe, ok? I—,"

"Shh, Buffy." Xander said placing his hand over mine. "You mustn't worry about us, ok?" I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Somehow, I felt like the battle that we were heading to was 10 times worse than whatever we had faced before.

"Xander, I'll try."

"Good!" He exclaimed. "That's the spirit!" I chuckled. Xander was just one of those people who seemed to have boundless hope. I wondered if he was scared deep down.

Probably.

My phone began to ring and I reached for it, but a sharp pain in my arm caused me to freeze. I uttered a quick cry of pain and Xander immediately looked towards me. "I'm fine; get the phone."

"Hello?" I saw his face turn into a sour expression.

"Angel?" I asked; he nodded.

"I'm afraid that you're right; she's worse." A pause. "Sure, here."

"Hi, love." I whispered.

_"Buffy, how are you doing?"_ His voice was concerned, that I knew for sure. I just hoped he was focusing on driving safely instead of me.

"Well, I could be better." I said. "How are you?"

_"Me?"_ He asked. _"What about me? I'm fine." _

"That's good," I mumbled. "I'm relieved."

_"Listen, we're only an hour away. Think you can manage until then?" _

"You know it, Angel." I replied. "I am a Slayer after all."

_"I know you can handle it, I just wish that you were in a—I don't know—glass box."_ I started to laugh.

"A glass box?"

"_Yes, at least you'd be safe in one."_ I grinned.

"I'd go insane in a glass box, Angel, you know that."

"_I suppose I do." _I felt a dull pain in my hands. I was really falling apart, wasn't I? Who knew? Next, I would probably turn into dust.

I knocked on wood.

"You can relax, Angel. Xander is looking after me."

_"That's what's I'm worried about. He's kind of weak, Buffy."_

"Angel," I chided.

_"Fine, fine. Just stay safe."_

"Don't I always?" I asked cockily.

"_Buffy," _

"I will, promise!"

_"Ok, I love you." _He was trying to stay calm, but it was kind of failing.

"I love you too. Bye Angel."

_"Bye."_ We hung up and I sighed.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"I miss him." I said frankly.

"He's on his way, Buffy." Xander was trying to calm me and that was sweet of him considering he hated Angel.

"Question is, will I still be here when he comes?" Xander looked at me seriously.

"You will be fine. I promise you that." The look in Xander's eyes was so serious, so determined that I knew he meant it.

"Ok, Xander."

"Want to do something?"

"Like what?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I do know there's a TV in the staff lounge . . . " His voice trailed off suggestively.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, standing up. I swayed to the side, but ultimately, I was walking by myself.

Maybe I was getting better.

Or maybe I was just having wishful thinking to cover up the fact that I am scared.

And I was scared. Scared not what would happen to me, but what would happen to others if I were to . . . die.

Suddenly, I felt like I was cornered by the fact that I could die.

"Buffy?" Xander asked, looking at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

But then again, I had been cornered by death before and I had survived. I guess I just needed some of Xander's optimism to help me.

Because there is no way that I'm going down without a fight!

_**Author's Note: **Please vote and R&R!_


	7. Getting worse

_**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews, but please keep them coming! I love hearing what y'all think. Enjoy this chapter! _

I know Xander's idea of us watching TV together was supposed to help distract me, but I couldn't relax. Something was making me uneasy and I had no idea why. I was feeling better and Angel was coming soon, so what was there to be worried about? Could it be that I was still worried about the Evolver? Or was I worried by the fact that I was helpless to all my friends?

We heard a door slam.

"Buffy!"

"In here, Willow!" Xander called. Willow scurried in with a white bag in her hands. "What are those, Willow?" Willow sat down beside me on the couch and pulled out a white cloth. She put her hand on my forehead and frowned.

"Oh, Buffy, you're burning up." She put the cloth on my forehead and I felt cold water calm my hot head. "That should help you."

"What's in the bag, Willow?" Xander asked again.

"Charms for the Evolver, and medicines for Buffy."

"Yeah, because the ones my mom gave me helped me so much." I muttered sarcastically. Willow chuckled as did Xander.

"These are hospital grade medicines. They should help a little bit, but Buffy . . ."

"What?" I asked. She bit her lip, fearfully.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to inject them into you,"

"Ooh! Buffy's getting a shot!" Xander teased. I hated shots. I just couldn't stand it. I guess in a way, I was normal.

"Go ahead, Willow." I urged, "I want to—"

There was a crash.

"Here Slayer, slayer!" We all froze.

"No," I mumbled. "He's here." I was getting up, but Xander pushed me down.

"Willow, watch her." Xander ordered.

"Xander, no!" I whispered fiercely. "You'll be—"

"Fine." He answered. "Stay here." He picked up a baseball bat that was leftover from the PE teachers and disappeared down the hall.

"Willow, we have to—"

"Stay here." Willow replied. "Buffy, let us protect you for once." She smiled at me and I tried to calm myself down, but I felt so useless! Xander could be hurt or killed and what was I doing here?!

"Crud!" I said fiercely, punching the couch. Willow grabbed my hand and I knew she was trying to be strong.

We waited anxiously. I shut my eyes. There were a couple of loud thumps and crashes until finally, there was only silence. We waited for Xander to return. Willow stood up.

"I'm going out."

"Let me come with you!" I pleaded. She knew she wouldn't win the argument and so she helped me up. I was still able to walk on my own, which was good news. We both left the room and headed out to the library. I wondered if school had ended yet. I looked up at a clock and saw that school was still in session, but no one was in here. Then, I remembered. All classes had to go to an assembly about bullying. I was glad that no one was here to see what was happening. They could all live in their bubbles for a little while longer.

We saw that the door to the library was opened. No noise could be heard inside. I feared for the worst. We stepped in and I saw that Xander was standing up with the charm.

"Xander, you're alright?" Willow asked.

"Fine, now that _**he**_ showed up." He pointed behind me and I looked around.

"Angel," I breathed, collapsing into his arms.

"Guess I made it just in time for the party, didn't I?" He chuckled, but I just hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad you're here." I mumbled into his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Buffy," He said, concernedly. "You're hot."

"Isn't that one of the reasons you love me?" He smiled, but instantly became serious again.

"Come on," He said, picking me up into his arms. "Let's get you to the Nurse's office." He turned to Xander. "You're actually a decent fighter." Xander grinned.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Angel turned and walked me to the Nurse's office.

"How'd you get here in the daylight?"

"Cordelia gave me a charm that protects me from the Sun's effects."

Cordelia. I had completely forgotten her.

"Where is she?"

"Probably looking through her spell books." Angel answered. "She's a witch." Normally, I would've been surprised, but not today. In fact, I felt really strange.

"Angel, I feel . . . dizzy." The room was spinning out of control. I tried to focus on Angel's face, but that hurt my eyes even more. "Something's wrong. Put me down." He did reluctantly and I immediately collapsed to the floor. I put my fingers to my temples and started to rub them. My breath was starting to come in fits.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel was looking over me for some source of where the pain was coming from, but I had no idea. He placed a hand on my cheek and pulled it back quickly. "Your fever . . . it's hotter than I've ever seen. Buffy, come on. I need to lay you down." I shut my eyes and he picked me up swiftly and next thing I knew, I was lying on a soft bed. I opened my eyes and grabbed Angel's hand as he was trying to leave.

"Don't go," I whispered. "Don't leave me." He came back and kneeled by my bedside and kissed my hand.

"I'm not leaving you," He was smiling, but I could see the fear in his eyes. "Cordelia!" He shouted. "Willow! Xander!"

"Angel, I—I," I began to cough and when I pulled my hand away from my mouth, I saw that spots of blood were on it.

"Shh, Buffy, you're going to be ok." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "You're gonna be fine."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know, Buffy. I know." He glanced at the door. "Cordelia! Anyone!"

"You called?"

"Cordelia," Angel sighed, relieved. Cordelia was a relatively tall woman, taller than me. She was wearing a navy blue knee-length dress and her short brown hair and pinned into a bun. Her hazel eyes glared at me.

"This is the Slayer. She's younger than I thought."

"Hi to you too." I mumbled.

"Can you help her?" Angel asked desperately. Cordelia walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"She's burning up." She stated. "Someone's casted a spell on her. I need to go to my spell books." She turned and walked away without even saying goodbye.

"Nice girl." I commented.

"Buffy," Angel chided. He placed his hand on my head and smiled weakly. "You should sleep."

"And miss all the excitement?" I asked. "No thank you." Angel laughed.

"Will you sleep for me, Buffy?"

"Maybe." I replied.

"Buffy—,"

"Fine, but will you stay with me? I'm afraid if I close my eyes, you'll disappear." Angel smiled and kissed me on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"I'll stay right here." I closed my eyes and waited for peace to come.

Something still felt wrong. My instincts were telling me that I was in immediate danger from someone. The Evolver? Or someone else? Whoever it was, if I was even right that is, would have to wait. I needed to rest. Perhaps, when I awoke, I would be able to figure out what was freaking me out.

But then again, maybe I wouldn't.

_**Author's Note: **This is the part where you all review, ok? Please vote for the poll too! Thanks!_


	8. Dreams and Answers

_**Author's Note: **Finally, I figured out the Evolver's origin. It took me forever to figure out who he was. His name, btw, mean strength. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! _

You know the feeling you get when you're about to have a nightmare? I was getting it majorly. I was standing in a dark room and I knew something bad was going to happen. I started to turn away. If I could get away fast enough, maybe it wouldn't happen.

I was wrong.

I was standing in the library. It was empty and strangely quiet—not a good sign. I kept walking and came to the Nurse's office. I was sleeping quietly, but I didn't see Angel. I turned around and saw my worst fear—a pile of ash was right next to my bed. I felt my heart shatter and break into a hundred different pieces. Tears streamed down my face.

"Come to me, Slayer." It was the Evolver's voice. "Or I will kill him and everyone else you care about." The room went black again and I felt myself fall into my body.

I bolted upright and saw Angel was right next to me like promised.

"Buffy?" He asked. "What is it?" I pulled him into my arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

"A-angel," I whispered. "Oh God, Angel!"

"Buffy, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He let me hug him, but he was looking for something causing the pain.

"He's going to kill you." I sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

"Who, Buffy?" Angel asked calmly.

"The Evolver." He nodded understandingly.

"It was just a bad dream." He said, calmly. "Don't worry."

"Angel, it was so real!" I was still sobbing and I clutched him tightly. "I have to go to the Evolver." I stood up, but Angel pushed me down.

"You are _**not**_ going anywhere." He said forcefully. "I will not allow it,"

"But Angel—!"

"No." He replied, "I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much." I tried to calm myself, but the feeling of foreboding wouldn't go away.

"Angel, I've had dreams that have come true before and this one—,"

"Won't come true." Angel finished. "I promise." He squeezed my hand.

"I found something!" Willow yelled, running into the room. She paused as she saw us. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Buffy, had a dream where I died in it by the Evolver." Angel answered. Willow came over and hugged me.

"Listen, he won't be able to touch Angel." I looked up at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled. "I found some info on this guy's background."

"Tell us." Angel commanded, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Well," Willow began. "His name is Alcaeus and was originally born in Ancient Greece where he lived happily until he was about 24. Then, his wife died of a fever. He was devastated and begged the Gods to tell him why. He got no reply which caused him to go insane. He blamed society for his wife's death and started to kill people that he deemed weak and unsuitable to help society evolve."

"Great," I coughed.

"Finally, the Gods decided to intervene and doomed him to roam a pocket dimension for all eternity, but they made him a promise. If he could kill a warrior who has fallen weak, he would be freed and able to do whatever he pleases."

We all didn't speak for a couple seconds. I saw the pain on Angel's face as he processed what was happening. But, one thing was nagging me.

"If I hadn't fallen ill, he wouldn't have been able to touch me, right?"

"Right." Willow agreed.

"Then, he must have an accomplice."

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I never get sick and Cordelia told me that there's a spell on me—,"

"We find out who cast the spell, we find out who his accomplice is." Angel finished,

"Ok," Willow agreed. "I'll talk to Cordelia and see if she knows anyway to try to track the spell back." I nodded and she walked out of the room. I patted Angel's hand.

"You'll be careful?" I asked,

"Of course." He nodded.

"Good." I shut my eyes and fell back into the dark abyss of my mind.

_**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? Rate and Review please!_


	9. Can't We Be Friends?

_**Author's Note: **Took forever, I know, but it's hard to juggle 5 stories and real life, but I love this story so I made time to work on it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. You get to see a new side to Cordelia. Enjoy!_

So, you know how when people have a lot of things on their mind and they try to sleep, but end up caught in that weird daze state? That's exactly what happened to me. True, I was tired, but I was also worried. It's hard to relax when you're panicking about the safety of the people you care most about. I must've finally dozed off though, because I opened my eyes and Cordelia was standing above me. Her eyes were full of silent anger, but she was very good at hiding it in her body language.

"Where's Angel?" I asked, sitting up. He promised he wouldn't leave. "Did something happen to him?"

"Relax." She replied, noticing the panic in my eyes. "He's fine, but he had to go get something to eat." I nodded. That did make sense. How long had I been in bed anyway?

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday." She answered, placing a damp cloth on my forehead. Tuesday. I had been in bed one day.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Cordelia nodded and stood up. She grabbed a bulky book on the table. "By the way, isn't school in session?" Surprisingly, Cordelia laughed.

"You're sick and you're worried about the students?" She suppressed a grin "They think that the school is infested with bugs and can't be cleaned for a week."

"I must've made some students pretty happy." I replied, lying back down.

"So, about the spells that are on you—,"

"Spells?" I asked.

"Yes, as in more than one." I nodded. I knew what spells meant. I just didn't think I would have more than one on me.

"So?"

"They're very complicated and woven into each other. Deactivating one would just make the others worsen." She flipped the pages in her book until she came to a page called 'Chain Spells'. "You see, the fever depends on the weakness which depends on the pain that your body is experiencing and so forth. If I deactivate the fever, the pain will increase ten-fold."

"Isn't there a way to deactivate all of them?" I asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time."

"How long?" How long would I be weak and unable to protect my friends? I felt so pathetic just lying here in bed while my friends dealt with everything!

"Maybe a few more hours . . . maybe a week. I don't know."

"A week?" I sighed. I rubbed my temples. Could I really stay out of the game for a week? Could I really let others handle my job?

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Cordelia said quietly. "I'll work fast, but I want to make sure to cure you completely." I smiled. It was nice to see something other than anger come from her.

"Don't worry about it, Cordelia!" I grinned. She pushed her hair to side. She seemed embarrassed by the attention.

"Y-yeah, ok. Well, I'm going to go get some work done." She quickly filed out of the room, bumping Willow on her way out. Willow turned to see where Cordelia went then turned back to me.

"What's up with her?" Willow asked, taking a seat by my bed.

"Nothing." I replied. "But, I think she and I might be able to be friends by the time this is over."

"Really?" Willow asked, her interest piqued. "I thought she didn't like you because you were the Slayer."

"No," I answered. "She doesn't like me because she's in love with Angel."

"No way!" She replied, shocked. I nodded.

"It's true. I see it in her eyes." I felt wistful. "She's in love with him and when she sees him with me . . . well, you get the picture." Willow patted my hand and placed the damp cloth in the water then back on my head.

"That's sad."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Remind me after this whole mess is over to set her up with someone nice."

"Who?" Came a voice from the door. I turned and saw Angel standing in the doorway.

"No one." I answered. Willow got up and let Angel take her place.

"Well, I'll go check in with Giles. Angel, he would like to talk to you soon."

"Tell him I'll be there in a little while."

"You can go now." I told him.

"No, I'd rather stay here while you're awake and go see Giles when you're asleep." He bent down and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help, but smile. Willow grinned wistfully. I would have to set her up too. She waved and left.

"Hey, Angel?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you and Cordelia meet?" It had been nagging me for awhile.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, please." There was a knock on the door. I saw Giles standing in the doorway. Cordelia behind him. Her eyes were fuming and she was obviously not happy with me,

"I'm sorry to interrupt Angel, but I really must speak to you." Angel looked at me.

"Go on." I urged.

"Yes, Angel." Cordelia agreed, "I have to give Buffy her medicine." Angel got up and went with Giles as Cordelia came over.

"You found something already?" I asked, surprised. Didn't she say it would take awhile? Or had I imagined that?

"Yes." She answered icily. She had a vile with a neon green liquid in it. It looked gross and was probably not going to taste good. "Drink." She ordered, shoving the vile into my hands. I felt a little reluctant, but did as I was told. It tasted terrible and I suddenly felt really sleepy. "It's a side effect." Cordelia answered, before I asked the question.

"Hey, Cordelia?" I yawned.

"Yes?" She asked, her tone impatient.

"I know you're in love with Angel." Her face flushed.

"W-what?" I chuckled.

"It's ok; I just want you to know that we shouldn't be rivals, but friends. I know you think I'm not good enough for him, but maybe, when we beat the Evolver, we could start over and try to be friends." I shut my eyes, but I sworn I could've heard her say,

"Ok."

_**Author's Note: **So . . .? Did you like it? Reviews do make me write with super speed!_


	10. Feeling Worse and Better?

_**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Here we go, chapter 10! Wow, I can't believe I made it this far . . . hopefully, I'll be able to keep it up. Thanks to my reviewers for their many words of encouragement! Here we go . . .!_

I was standing in a dark room. Blood surrounded me. I took a shaky step forward and saw two bodies lying on the ground.

"Giles!" I cried. "Xander!" I checked for a pulse, but there was none. They were . . . dead.

"It's your fault Buffy." I turned around and saw Angel smirking at me. "You should've went to the Evolver when you had the chance." He carried another body in his hands.

"Willow!" I sobbed. He dropped her, but it was too late. She was dead too. "Angel, why?"

"No, it's not Angel." The picture faded away. "I'm Angelus."

I jolted upright, shaking and sobbing. Night had fallen in the room and I saw that no one was with me. I jumped up and ran down the hall and burst into the library.

"Is anyone here?" I yelled. "Answer me!" God, was I too late? Was everyone dead?! The door was pushed opened behind me.

"Buffy?" Giles asked. "What's wrong?" I felt so happy that I pulled him into a hug. Giles patted my back. "What is it?" I tried to form a sentence, but I kept sobbing, "Buffy, what happened?"

"I—I had a dream where you were all dead and Angel was—,"

More sobs.

"Angel was?" Giles asked.

"Angelus." He nodded.

"Don't worry, Buffy." Giles said calmly. "Everyone is fine." The door opened again as Angel ran in, panting. Willow and Cordelia were right behind him. Angel took one look at me and quickly embraced me.

"You're not Angelus?" I whispered, just breathing his scent in.

"Angelus?" He asked, shocked. "No, I'm Angel." I felt so relieved that I kissed him and then buried my head into his shirt. I finally lifted my head and met his gaze.

"Everyone's ok?" I mumbled. "No one's hurt?"

"No, no." He replied quickly. He turned to Cordelia. "Is this a side-effect?" Cordelia walked over and put her hand on my forehead.

"How do you feel, Buffy?" She questioned. I thought for a second trying to see if anything felt wrong. For once, I didn't feel any pain. I grinned.

"I feel amazing!" Willow clapped her hands together.

"That's great!" A serious expression crossed her face. "But, what about your dream?" I nodded.

"Giles, this is the second one I've had." I shuddered. "Do you think that it might actually—,"

"Come true?" Came another voice. I gasped and saw the Evolver flipping pages of a book. He smiled as I met his gaze. "You look well." Angel clutched me tighter.

"What do you want?" He hissed. "Buffy's well now, you can't touch her!"

"True," He agreed. "But, do you know how long that will last?" He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Giles. "That's one the worst amulets I have ever seen. I broke through its spell in about two seconds." He descended the stairs and came face to face with me.

"Go away," I growled. "Leave me alone." He chuckled.

"See, my dear Buffy, that's something I can't do." He patted my head. "You're my ticket out of here." He glanced at Angel and then chuckled. "Funny. You'd think a Slayer would slay Vampires instead of date them. Especially, one that could lose his soul at any time." I shivered.

"That won't happen," Angel said confidently.

"Sure, it won't." The Evolver mocked. He walked up the stairs. "By the way Buffy," He smirked at me. "Are you getting the message?" I titled my head and suddenly got it.

"You're the one sending the dreams?!" I yelled.

"Dreams?" He asked, offended. "They're warnings." With that, he vanished. I looked up at Angel and clutched him closer to me. I couldn't seem to stop my body from shaking.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"I—," He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I don't know."

Neither did I.

_**Author's Note:** Well? Buffy's not sick and the Evovler showed up! What did you think? Review and tell me, please!_


	11. Make A Choice!

_**Author's Note: **Enjoy!_

"Buffy," Giles sighed. "Your constant pacing is becoming quite distracting." I stopped and forced myself to look at Giles.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just—,"

"Worried, I know." Giles answered, getting up from the library's table. "But, the Evolver can't touch you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're completely healed." He smiled and I tried to be happy, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything or even smile. Something deep inside of me knew that this fight wasn't over, not by a long shot. But, if that were true, why did I feel fine?

I walked out of the library and bumped Cordelia.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her up. Cordelia smiled.

"In a hurry, Buffy?" She asked, fixing her hair.

"Just on my way to see you." She nodded.

"Here I am. What is it?"

"Am I really healed?" She looked at me curiously. "I mean, am I not sick anymore?"

"Yes, Buffy." Cordelia answered, grinning. "I couldn't find anything wrong with you." She smiled again and for some reason, I didn't feel like it was sincere.

"Thanks, then." I walked past her and for a second, I heard her laugh. Not one of those 'wow that was funny' laughs, but the kind where you know that something bad is about to happen and you think it'll be great.

I sighed and ran down the hall. I was probably wrong about Cordelia. She wasn't being evil, she was just laughing at my behavior. Yeah, that was it. God, Buffy, what is wrong with you? You seem to think that the World around you is going to come crashing down. But, it won't.

"Buffy?" I gasped and jumped as I saw Xander appear out of the shadows. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine; I'm just a little more jumpy than usual." I rubbed my temples and hoped that I would calm down.

"You alright, Buffy?" Xander asked. "You seemed spooked."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just fine."

"If you say so . . ." I summoned a smile to try to calm his worries and mine. "There we go, that's the Buffy I know." I even managed to chuckle a little.

"Hey, have you seen Angel?" I checked both halls to see if he was hiding out. No sign of him.

"No, I haven't seen the Vamp since he walked out of the library an hour ago."

"Thanks," I muttered. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. I never really panicked—the last time I did was when the Master had attacked and when Angel had become—

Angelus.

Oh God, no!

Time slowed down considerably as I ran down the hall and out the door. Something was guiding me into the dark of the cemetery. I pushed my legs harder, praying that I was wrong, that Angel was fine, but something told me that wouldn't be the case.

"Angel!" I called in the dark. "ANGEL!" My voice echoed off the tombstones.

"Something wrong?" I felt a chill run up the back of my spine. "Buffy." I turned around and there was the Evolver, grinning happily.

"Where is he?" I snarled. "What did you do to him!?" I took a step towards him, rage blinding me.

"Now, now, Buffy." He calmed. "He's here and he's fine, just calm yourself."

"Show him to me. NOW!" He nodded and motioned for someone to come out. Angel was being held by Spike.

"Hello, love." Spike greeted, that trademark smirk on his face. "Miss me?"

"Angel!" I yelled, running towards him. Spike quickly pulled out a stake and placed it in front of Angel's chest.

I froze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Spike cautioned. Angel lifted his eyes from the ground and met my gaze. I could tell he had been beaten up a lot, but somehow he still was trying to be strong for me.

"Buffy," Angel whispered. "Leave me and go back to the others." Spike put the stake closer to his heart.

"I wouldn't do that, love." I turned to look back the Evolver.

"I do wish it hadn't had to come down to this." He faked a regretful face. "But, you left me no choice. Here are your options: A) You come with me and Angel goes free or B) You don't and I'll let Angelus loose on this whole world." I gasped.

"No, Buffy!" Yelled Angel. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me!" Spike punched him.

"Shut up." He told Angel. At this point, tears were flowing down cheeks. I took a step to the Evolver.

"No, Buffy!"

"Make your choice, Slayer." The Evolver ordered, offering his hand to me. I looked at Angel, who was struggling to break free of Spike's grasp.

"No!" I saw pain on his face. "You can't! The World needs you!" I smiled softly.

"Have you made your choice?" The Evolver asked; I nodded.

"Don't you see Angel?" I asked him. "Without you, I don't have a World to protect." I took the Evolver's hand.

"NO!" Angel roared.

"Good choice," The Evolver remarked.

I shut my eyes and waited for the end to come.

_**Author's Note: **Guess you'll just have to review and hope that I'll update soon! (Laughs evilly)_


	12. Fighting

_**Author's Note: **I finally got to have Cordelia have some action and have Angel and Buffy fight! Yes! Enjoy!_

You know, it's kinda funny how slow time moves when you least expect it. The minute I shut my eyes, I waited for the pain that was coming.

I waited,

But, it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw that Angel was looking above me at a tall mausoleum, grinning like an idiot. I looked up and what I saw shocked me.

"Cordelia?" I mumbled. I squinted, trying to make sure it was her and not my imagination. But after a few seconds, I realized it was her. Cordelia was here.

"I'm afraid I'll have to break up this party." Her voice was clear and crisp and I could tell that the Evolver and Spike had heard her. Cordelia gracefully jumped down and landed in-between Spike and the Evolver. "After all, Buffy is still recovering from her recent illness." There was a flash of amusement in her eyes and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Cordelia!" I chuckled, full of relief.

"Hey, Buffy." She replied, smiling.

"Bout' time you showed up." Angel replied. Cordelia smirked.

"At least I'm here now."

"Not for long," The Evolver answered. "Spike!" Spike straightened up. "Eliminate this pest." I tried to rush forward and help Cordelia, but the Evolver squeezed my hand tightly. Pain was coursing into my body. I felt my knees buckle and I hit the ground. "You, my precious dear," He hissed. "Aren't going anywhere." Spike tossed Angel aside into a tombstone about 10ft away and charged at Cordelia. My breath caught in my throat. I had never seen Cordelia fight—I didn't know whether to be worried or glad.

Within seconds, I could tell that Cordelia knew how to fight and that she knew how to fight well. She had Spike incapacitated in a matter of seconds. She then turned to me and the Evolver.

"Your turn." She charged at the Evolver who simply teleported past her.

"Not now, my dear, I'm a bit rusty." He grimaced, obviously unhappy that Cordelia had managed to pull one over him. "Well, this had been fun, but Buffy, my precious, I'll be going now." He flashed a cocky grin and then vanished. I saw Spike curse and run off before Cordelia could cut him off. In the distance, I could see Angel rubbing his head and coming over.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, pulling myself up from the ground.

"Me?" He asked, astonished. "I wasn't the one who was just willing to get herself hurt by the Evolver!" I saw betrayal in his eyes, but my pride got the best of me.

"What would you have me do, Angel?" I snarled. "Sacrifice you over me?"

"Yes." He answered. "I can handle myself."

"And I can't?" I retorted. "I am the Slayer, Angel!" My voice came out sharper than I intended it to be. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Regardless Buffy, I don't want you to do something stupid like that—,"

"Stupid?" I interrupted. "It was stupid for me to want to protect you?"

"Yes."

"What do you think I am, Angel?" My voice was as cold as ice. "A girl that needs rescuing all the time?"

"Okay, why don't we all—,"

"Shut up, Cordelia!" Angel and I shouted at her.

"You know what?" Angel asked. "Forget it!" He stormed off into the dark.

"Fine!" I yelled after him. "Leave! See if I care!" I turned around preparing to leave when a wave of dizziness hit me. I put my arms out to steady me.

"Buffy?" It was Cordelia's voice, but far away. I had to focus just to hear her whisper, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." I managed to say, but that's when I toppled over. "No."

The last thing I remembered was Cordelia's cold hand touching my forehead.

Then, nothing.

_**Author's Note: **Ooh! Suspense! Better review and vote for the poll on my homepage, please!_


	13. Voices in my Head

_**Author's Note: **I don't usually do this, but . . . here's another chapter. I actually updated earlier for y'all than my other stories. (Don't tell them that though, they'll get mad!) And, drum-roll please, I'm going to update again in like the next two days! (Gasp!) So, that's why this chapter is so short, but I hope y'all like it! Also, if any of you are Bones/X-Men fans, I'm writing a crossover called The Mutants on a Mission, please check it out! Now, enjoy!_

I wasn't sure how long I was out. My cryptic dreams had abandoned me, thankfully, but with them went the sense of time. I could hear voices in my head—concerned voices that were talking about me.

_How did this happen? _

_I'm not sure . . . _

_When did this happen?_

_Right after you left. _

A sound of a punch hitting a wall.

_Try to relax—_

_Relax? You honestly think I could relax right now?! How long has been out?_

_5 hours._

A string of curse words followed by another punch.

_If you keep that up, you'll break that wall._

A growl.

_Fine, then, but don't say I didn't warn you!_

_What can we do?_

_Do? Nothing._

_Nothing?_

_Nothing. She'll come to when she's good and ready._

_But—!_

_No butts. She needs rest to recover, Angel. Whatever the Evolver did to her made her snap. Rest is the best thing for her now._

_But, Cordelia—!_

_Enough! There's nothing to do now Angel, but wait and be patient. Now, I'm going to consult my spell books, but you're welcome to stay._

Footsteps walking out.

I tried to snap myself out of the state I was in, but I didn't have control of my body. Part of me wanted to sleep, the other part wanted to wake up. I just wanted to do something instead of lie here!

A hand slips into mine.

_I'm sorry, Buffy. _

It's a whisper, but it is exactly what I need to hear. My mind calms myself and I gratefully fall into a peaceful sleep.

_**Author's Note: **Review or I'll--oh, who am I kidding? I ran out of threats awhile ago . . . just review please!_


	14. Awakening

_**Author's Note:**Hello everyone! So, here it is, another chapter with a short update time! Man, I spoil you guys too much. Next time, I'll have to make you guys wait awhile and not my other stories' reviewers . . . jk (maybe). Yes, it's short, but I didn't want to lay all my cards down this time. Next time, for sure. I think Sick Day has actually reached it's halfway point which means it's thank you time! _

_**Thank You to all my reviewers who make it possible for me to write! I really do work faster for you! **_

_So, anyway, enjoy the chapter, but don't expect an update until Friday since I'm going on vacation on Monday. Now, I need to hurry up and update my other stories before I'm attacked by mob of angry reviewers! Wish me luck . . ._

Time passes as time does, but I'm still unaware of how long I've been floating in the darkness of my mind. Has it been days or years? It all feels the same to me. And with no voices to guide me, I fear I'll be stuck here forever.

_Buffy._

I immediately recognized that voice as Angel's. Was he still here? I could've sworn he had left awhile ago.

_Buffy, please, you've got to wake up. _

His voice is full of desperation and I feel terrible for causing him such pain. I start to walk to his voice, hoping that if I find it, it'll wake me up.

_Listen to me, please. If you stay asleep much longer, Cordelia's afraid you'll become sick again. _

I take a few steps to the right and hear his voice become louder on the end of his sentence.

_You can't let the Evolver win without a fight, Buffy._

I run straight.

_I know you're probably still mad at me, but you still have to wake up!_

His voice is starting to echo off the walls of my mind. I must be getting close!

_If not for my sake Buffy, then for Willow, Xander, Giles, your mom, everyone else! They all need you Buffy to protect them from the evils of this Earth._

I have to laugh as I come to a door. Who was Angel now? Giles? But, I quickly focus again and put my hand on the door knob.

"Well?" I ask myself. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I feel my body falling, falling, into an even deeper darkness. It would probably be fun if it wasn't so scary not knowing where I would land. Finally, I feel my body hit a bed and hear a familiar beeping of a heart rate monitor. I made it back.

I open my eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, his arms wrapping me towards him. "You came back."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to sleep when you've got a vampire lecturing in your ear." I joked.

He smiles.

I smile.

Then, I pulled him close to me and kissed him.

And in that second, that one second, I thought everything was ok, that the threat was gone—

Little did I know what was going to happen next.

_**Author's Note: **Yay! Foreshadowing! (Looks at angry reviewers who hate cliff-hangers) Don't kill me please! If you want to see more, review!_


	15. A Fear of Needles

_**Author's Note: **__I hope what happens next wasn't too obvious to you guys in earlier chapters, but this is how I planned it from the start. But, enough of me talking, go read!_

"How do you feel?" Giles asked for like the billionth time. As soon as I kissed Angel, Cordelia had told the others I had woken up. Angel's and I's private moment was shattered and now I was answering the same question over and over.

"Fine." I reply. Angel squeezed my hand as reminder for me to stay calm since they're only worried about me, but still! How many times could one person answer the same question?

"Are you sure?" He adds.

"Yes." I sigh. "I'm totally sure." Giles turned to Cordelia.

"What is your opinion on this?"

I felt like a five year old. You know, when the parents talk about the kid's future in front of the kid, but don't talk to the kid. This was really getting ridiculous! I was not five!

"Hello? I think I would know if I wasn't fine, Giles." Giles sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Buffy," Giles chided. "Cordelia is more experienced in spells than you are. You might feel a spell right now, but Cordelia will be able to find it."

Okay, so I might've pouted then, but you would too if you had to deal with this.

"Fine," I muttered and I decided I would be better off looking at Angel. He was smiling at me and I felt instantly better. It was funny how one person could have such an effect on me.

Cordelia coughed and I instantly felt bad.

She was in love with Angel.

And here I was making googly-eyes at the man she had a major crush on. She must feel like I was taunting her. Not the whole message I wanted to get across.

"Well, I would like to take a few blood samples for counter spells and various protective spells." She glared at me. "I hope that won't be a problem."

My blood ran cold.

Oh God, anything, but blood samples.

"Actually, Buffy has a problem with . . ." Willow started, but seemed intimidated by her. "Um . . . needles."

"The Slayer is afraid of needles?" She asked skeptically.

"I believe the key word would be terrified." Xander clarified.

"Please . . ." I mumbled. "No needles." I saw a flicker of pity enter Cordelia's eyes.

"Buffy," Angel soothed. "I'll stay here with you. You won't even notice them if you're distracted."

And then the flicker was gone and it was replaced by hate.

"Thanks, Angel, but you should go rest." He did look tired. While I was sleeping, he was here—watching me, protecting me, saving me. He deserved some worry free time. Besides, if he stayed, I doubted I was only going to get on Cordelia's bad side.

"Are you—?"

"Positive." I interrupted. "Now go and rest." He got up reluctantly and froze at the doorway.

"If anything happens—,"

"You'll be the first to know." Willow told him. He nodded and vanished into the other room.

"The rest of you should go too because I don't think you have slept in a long time."

"I'm not tired!" Willow, Giles, and Xander exclaimed. They looked at each other oddly as they finished their sentences.

I couldn't help but laugh and I even saw Cordelia crack a smile.

"Go on, children." I teased, "Seriously, though, you do need to rest. It won't do us any good if you're all sleeping on the job." They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to make a decision.

"Let's do as she says," Giles told Willow and Xander. "It'll be best for Buffy's safety if we are well rested." Willow and Xander nodded.

"Kay, Buffster, be strong. You're the Slayer. You can handle a needle."

"Three needles." Cordelia specified.

Man, she really hated me, didn't she?

"Well, I'll just go before I say something that makes it worse." He patted the top of my head before walking out. Willow pulled me into a hug.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She let go of me. "Go sleep, you need it."

"Alright then," She paused in the doorway. "Bye."

So, it was just me and the woman who hated my guts.

Great.

"Hey Cordelia?"

"What?" She snapped.

I didn't blame her.

Sometimes Angel and I made even Willow want to gag so I could only imagine how it felt you to have the man you were secretly in love with being with another girl. I felt sorry for Cordelia.

She pulled out her needles and I figured this was her revenge.

"Buffy?" She asked.

"Yes?" Her tone was actually being cordial.

"Why are you afraid of needles?" She asked, honestly trying to understand. "I mean, you fight demons and vampires. Isn't that more scary than needles?"

"When I was five, my Mom took me to the Doctor's office and they had to give me a routine shot, but they had this new nurse do it. To wrap things up shortly, she stabbed that needle into me 32 times since she couldn't find a vein or something stupid like that."

"Oh . . . "Cordelia muttered taking it in. "That's . . . um . . . interesting."

"Not if it happened to you." I clarified.

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, that I have to do this, but we must be prepared and all."

"Yeah, I know." I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

The needles went in and it hurt, but I tried not to focus on it.

But, that became harder when she removed all three. I became really tired and dizzy.

"I took a lot of blood, so just rest."

I shut my eyes.

And then, I was floating in that state between sleep and wakefulness.

"_You get it?"_ The voice was familiar, but my senses were out of focus so I really couldn't tune in.

"_Here. Slayer's blood."_ That was Cordelia's blood. "You should be able to get me more info."

"_You've done well, Cordelia."_

"_Thank you." _

"_After she is gone, he will be yours."_

"_I know." _

"_And then, I will roam free again." _

"_I eagerly await that day, Master." _

"_So do I." _

And that's when I knew.

Cordelia was working for the Evolver

She was a traitor.

_**Author's Note: **__Well, was it dramatic enough? Did you know that was Cordelia was the traitor beforehand? I tried so hard to make it not seem like she was, but . . . well . . . anyway, did you like it?_


	16. If Only

_**Author's Note: **__Well, I won't keep you. Enjoy!_

I didn't believe it at first.

Somehow, my mind couldn't process the fact that Cordelia wasn't good. It kept making up excuses like, maybe it was all a dream, maybe I had heard wrong, or maybe . . . the list went on and on, but there was no denying it.

Cordelia was the insider casting the spells. She had the motive. With me out of the way, she would get Angel all to herself and the Evolver would get free roam of the Earth.

But, I was still in denial.

I don't know why I was. I mean, she was trying to kill me and steal my boyfriend, but a part of me still wanted to believe that she was good deep inside and that she was only doing this because she thought there was no other way, but . . . she was doing this. She was trying to kill me and set a crazy demon loose!

I had to stop her.

Now.

Before the Evolver analyzed my blood found and better spell to work on me.

I ran to the library and prayed that someone would be there.

"Giles!" I shouted. "Angel!" My voice echoed off the books.

"Buffy?" Cordelia walked down the steps, spell books in hand.

I should've revised my prayer to 'let someone that isn't trying to kill me be there.'

"Is something wrong?" Cordelia continued coming closer to me.

"I'm just looking for Giles or Angel. Have you seen them?" I tried to remain calm. I couldn't let her know that I knew or this whole thing was going to get ugly really quick.

"Giles stepped out and Angel is patrolling with Xander and Willow."

Crud, crud, crud, crud!

"Oh well, I guess it'll have to wait." I smiled and quickly exited. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Giles's number.

_"Hello?" _

"Where are you?" I asked, practically running from the library.

_"Across the street from the school. Why?" _

"Just stay put." I ordered. "I need to talk to you." I hung up and sprinted out the doors of the school. I saw Giles and waved in his direction. He waved back and joined me in front of the school.

"What is it?" He asked, a little angry that I pulled him away from whatever he was doing.

"Cordelia." I replied. "She's a traitor. She just gave the blood samples she took from me to the Evolver."

Giles nodded and thought for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied. "I wish I was wrong, but I'm not."

"Then, we need to find Angel and then we'll make our move."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Now, stay with me. We can't risk letting you get hurt."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Let's go." I followed him, but I felt terrible inside. True, Cordelia hadn't been the nicest person to me, but I felt like she and I could've been friends.

I guess it was too bad, wasn't it?

_**Author's Note: **__Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen?_


	17. Plans

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! I'm back with a relatively long chapter for you! So, I got a lot of reviews saying how much you all hate Cordelia for betraying Buffy and how Buffy should've never trusted her in the first place. I'm sorry to tell you all that Cordelia will be staying around for awhile, but there will be some major butt-kicking coming from Team Buffy so, don't worry! Kay, enjoy!_

Giles escorted me to another library inside the museum that we had visited when this whole mess started.

"What is it with you and libraries?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. He ignored my comment, pulled out his cell phone, pressed a few numbers in, and then placed it to his ear.

"Ah yes, Xander?" I turned away. I had a bad feeling that Xander's meltdown over Cordelia was only a sample of what was to come with Angel. "We have a problem."

Xander started talking quickly on the phone.

"No, I can't tell you about it right now. Listen, can you and Willow come over to museum library now?"

I pulled out my phone and dialed Angel's number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Buffy, what's wrong?"_ He asked. I should've known he would've known something was up.

"Listen, I can't say over the phone, but you need to come over to the museum library."

"No, Xander, don't tell bring Cordelia or tell her anything about this." Giles ordered.

"And Angel, don't bring Cordelia or tell her about this." I told him.

_"You got it. See you soon."_ Angel hung up and I sank back in the chair.

"Yes, thank you Xander." Giles finished, hanging up. He turned to me. "How are you?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

"I don't believe that." Giles argued gently.

"How do you think I feel Giles?" I asked angrily. "I mean, I just found out that someone I thought was a friend is trying to kill me to steal my boyfriend!" Giles simply nodded and I knew that he was dropping the subject. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Giles." I added guiltily.

"It's fine, Buffy." He replied smiling.

That was the one thing I loved the most about Giles. He always was there to be the strong one in my life. He was probably the strongest person—emotionally, of course—in our 'family'. If you could call us a family, that is. Now, I wasn't so sure what we were. Cordelia seemed to have shattered everything that I used to believe about our group. I wondered if I would ever be able to get it back.

After about five minutes of waiting, Xander and Willow burst through the door, Angel right behind them.

"What's the emergency?" Xander questioned, standing beside Giles.

"Are you alright, Buffy?" Willow asked anxiously. "Are you sick?" Angel didn't say anything, but simply sat beside me and offered his hand which I took.

"Cordelia has betrayed us." Giles said frankly.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, a chorus of "what!"s followed by Angel pounding his fist on a wooden table breaking it.

"What happened?" Angel growled.

"Cordelia gave Buffy's blood to the Evolver for him to research." Giles replied. Anger filled Angel's features, but he didn't say anything. Just sat there, letting it all sink in.

"Why?" Willow asked. "How would Buffy's blood help him?"

"He could analyze it, Will, figure out what spells will work best on me and then Cordelia can cast those spells." I mumbled. Angel squeezed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

No one said anything for awhile.

"What should we do?" Xander asked. "Do we confront her?"

"No," Angel replied. "I'll go." He got up, but I clutched onto his arm.

"You can't!" I protested. "I won't let you."

"And I won't let her continue to plan to kill you!" Angel countered.

"Enough." Giles intervened. "It's best if we pretend like we don't know what's going on."

Another chorus of 'what!'s.

"No, he's right." Angel agreed.

"How is he right?" Xander argued.

"It's simple, _Harris_," Angel replied angrily. "If she knows, she'll try to cast her spells faster. If she doesn't know that we know, then Buffy's safer for a little bit longer."

"No," I interjected. "I can't do that."

"Why not, Buffy?" Willow asked, concern tingeing her voice.

"I just can't go back and pretend like I don't know." I looked at Angel. "I want to face her."

"No way!" Everyone answered.

"Just listen to me!" I pleaded. "If I take her out, it'll kill two birds with one stone."

"You know," Xander started. "I'm starting to like Giles's plan."

"Me too!" Agreed Willow.

"Guys!" I protested.

"Let it go, Buffy." Angel whispered. "We have to handle this situation together."

"But—!"

"Please," He whispered pleadingly. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh, fine." I muttered.

"Good girl," He smiled.

"I'm not three." I said angrily.

Then, he kissed me.

"No, you're not." He replied, grinning like a fool.

And suddenly my bad mood lifted, I embraced him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

That's when I knew what I had to do:

Trick everyone to leave me alone and then take down Cordelia.

I just hoped everything would work out.

_**Author's Note: **__You didn't actually think that Buffy would actually listen to them, did you? Did you all like it? What would you like to see in future chapters? Thanks for the reviews!_


	18. One Down

_**Author's Note: **__Not much action this chapter, sorry about that! But, this chapter is needed to set up the future fight that is coming between Cordelia and Buffy. Remember that poll that was on my homepage a long time ago that asked about who you guys wanted to see in a fight? Well, I'm finally fulfilling it. Hmm . . . what else to say? Enjoy! _

Angel pulled me closer to him as he addressed Giles.

"How can we prevent Cordelia from casting her spells?"

"Well, we would have to get all her spell books."

"All of them?" Xander asked. "She has like 500 of them."

"Xander's right." Willow agreed. "She's going to notice if all of her spell books are gone."

"Then, we'll have to distract her while someone sneaks them out." I surmised.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then, who's going to what?" Willow asked. Giles looked at the clock and I noticed what was worrying him.

"Angel," He tightened his grip on my waist. "You can't stay."

"I'm going to." I sighed.

"Don't be stubborn." I told him. "It's almost sunrise and you won't do us any good if you turn into a pile of ashes."

"But—!"

"Perhaps Buffy is right, Angel." Giles interjected. Angel met his gaze and Giles nervously adjusted his glasses. "We can wait until morning to deal with Cordelia."

I tried to conceal the smile that was threatening to overtake my face. The fates must've decided to help me with my plan to deal with Cordelia myself.

"I don't think that this is the best course of action." Angel still protested.

"Look at us, Angel." I ordered. "We're all pretty exhausted." I realized that none of my friends had had a chance to sleep because I had found out about Cordelia. I, on the other hand, was fully awake, but I wasn't about to let them know that.

"But . . ." His protest was weak and I knew he was giving in.

"C'mon, I know you're tired too." I hugged him. "Please? For me?"

He sighed and I reveled in my victory.

"Why do I feel like you're up to something?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not up to anything." I lied. I let go of him and addressed the group. "We better go back to Cordelia before she notices that we all mysteriously vanished."

"Yeah, and I have to call your mom." Willow added.

"Oh yeah," I realized. Mom had become an afterthought for me. "What have you been telling her?"

"The usual." I raised an eyebrow.

"And that means?"

"Xander and I have been taking care of you at my house." I chuckled.

"She actually bought that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Willow replied. "The gallery was having some huge event so I think she wasn't really even paying attention to me."

"Ok." I replied. I turned to Angel. "See you in the morning." He looked me over and I felt myself become self-conscious. "What?"

"I just . . . I feel like something's going to happen." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Relax, ok?" I said as soothingly as possible. "I'm going to be fine and I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and walked off into the dark night. I turned towards the others.

"Shall we go?" Giles asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We began to walk about the school. I grinned to whole way there.

Because I had one down and three to go and then I could deal with Cordelia.

_**Author's Note: **__Well, Angel fell for it . . . at least for now. What do you guys think? Reviews make me happy and me being happy makes me update faster!_


	19. Lies that I told my Best Friends

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! It's been awhile, but here is a new chapter for y'all! Please enjoy!_

Giles decided that it would be best if we all took turns watching me. Yeah, that's what I, the Slayer, had turned into. I was totally incapable of being alone. It made my blood boil, but I bit my tongue because I knew that I was going to be alone anyway. I had always been good ignoring other people's orders anyway and Giles was no exception.

"Okay, then." Giles said after we had decided who was going to stay with whom. "Then, Xander and I shall go to the museum to research more about the Evolver and Willow will stay with Buffy."

I had lucked out. Out of everyone that I had tricked before, Willow was the easiest because she was the most trusting. I felt kind of bad that I was going to have to trick her again, but it would be better for everyone in the long run.

Willow raised her hand like a child in a classroom.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

"What do we do if we run into Cordelia?" Giles thought for a second.

"Act like nothing's happened." He replied. "Then, she won't suspect a thing and Buffy will be fine." Willow nodded and I sighed. I still did have to play the part of angry teenager who was upset at being told what to do.

"C'mon Buff." Xander said. "It's not that bad." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Let's go, Xander." Giles ordered. I could see disappointment in his eyes over my behavior, but I reminded myself that he would know something was up if I didn't do anything. I turned to Willow.

"You look exhausted." I told her.

"Do I?" She asked anxiously, rubbing her eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep very much since this whole thing started."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I did feel bad. All of my friends had been sacrificing their time and effort for me. And what was I doing? I was going to go behind their backs to fight Cordelia. Part of me wanted to back out of this plan and wait for the others, but the part of me told me that sneaking around was the only way that I was going to get rid of Cordelia without hurting them. I had to believe that this was for the best in the long run.

"Don't worry!" Willow exclaimed. "We all love you Buffy and we know you would do the same for us!"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I forced a yawned and stretched my arms. "You know, maybe we should catch up on some beauty sleep."

Willow looked hesitant.

"I don't know . . . "She mumbled.

"C'mon," I urged. "We'll just lie down in the infirmary and take a short nap. We both need it."

"Well," She paused, trying to decide if this was the right thing to do.

"Please!" I begged.

She gave in,

"Alright, but just a short one." I nodded and we both made a bee-line to the infirmary. We both got into the two beds and within five minutes, Willow was out like a light, I got up and grinned, completely proud of myself. Quietly, I snuck out of the room and headed towards the last place I had seen Cordelia: The library.

As I was about to open the door, my phone rang. I knew it was Angel, but I decided to ignore his call. It would still take him 20 minutes to realize what I was doing since he was probably half-asleep anyway.

I opened the door and saw Cordelia was reading a spell book.

_Well,_ I told myself, _here goes nothing._

I walked into the battle ground.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, the epic fight between Buffy and Cordelia, Who will win? (The answer might surprise you . . .) Reviews are good for the soul!_


	20. Why? Why Does He Love You?

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here it is. The fight! Wow, what a perfect chapter for the historical first of mine—chapter 20. This is my first time doing this and I must thank all my readers/reviewers since I couldn't have made it her without you all. Thank you! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Cordelia's spell translates to this btw: _

_You have stolen my love away,_

_And for that grievous crime you must pay,_

_Pain will now fill you,_

_Like the kind that hurt me too,_

_You will become so sick,_

_That you will welcome death at the end of it,_

_No one shall save you_

_There is no hope_

_That is the promise my spell is to keep,_

_Now, come spell and get this girl!_

_Please enjoy!_

Cordelia noticed me as soon as I walked in. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Buffy!" She exclaimed. "I was starting to wonder where you had gone to. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I muttered. Truth was that I was starting to reconsider this battle plan. Cordelia seemed like such a nice girl, but she had merely lost it because she loved Angel and didn't see any way of getting through to him. But, did that excuse her from trying to kill me?

No.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked concerned.

"Why?" I finally whispered. "Why would you do something like this?" Cordelia tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Yes, you do!" I protested. "I know you're working with the Evolver and I want to know why!"

She didn't say anything for the longest time. She just looked into my eyes and I saw a mixture of shame, anger, and sadness in them.

"Because you have him." She replied simply.

"You're doing this for Angel?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

"I deserve him." She said bitterly. "I was always there for him! I helped him when he first got his soul."

"You were?" I inquired in shock.

"Yes, and I've always been with him and helping him until that blasted day in LA when he saw you!" She pointed her finger at me dramatically. "I was going to tell him that I was in love with him, but then he saw you at the park being called and before I knew it, he had fallen for you." Tears were starting come out of her eyes. "He left me and went to you and I was all alone." Sobs strangled her voice. "Until the Evolver found me and promised to help me get rid of you so that I could be with Angel."

"He'll never be with you, Cordelia, because you're hurting innocent people." I told her calmly.

"You're not innocent!" She hissed. "You took my only love away from me!"

"No, not me." I clarified. "But all those bodies in LA; those people couldn't have possible deserved that!" Cordelia looked down, ashamed.

"They . . . were just causalities."

"Cordelia," I whispered, taking a step closer to her. "You can still stop this. Reverse the spells you have on me and then we'll stop the Evolver together." Cordelia smiled bitterly.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What?" I asked.

"There's no going back for me." She said. "You either die or I do. There can't be any other alternatives." I took a shuddery breath in.

"Cordy," I whispered. She looked up her mind made up.

"Don't call me what he calls me." She lifted up her hands. "R.I.P. Buffy Anne Summers."

She pointed her hands to me and I knew that this was probably it for me. Time began to slow down and I quickly dodged. There was no way I was going down without a fight. I quickly ran up to her and socked her in the head and then followed up with knocking her legs out from underneath her.

She jumped up and we traded blows until I noticed that my feet were beginning to burn. Looking down, I saw that my shoes were glowing bright orange—a bad sign. I kicked them off and threw them in her direction. They exploded and for a second smoke covered the room. I felt a sharp pain to my stomach and I was flung across the room.

I saw blood seeping through my shirt and I saw that Cordelia had a knife in her hand. She put in a jar that was filled with a purple liquid. I knew a spell when I saw one so I quickly ran over to he and kicked her across the room. Then, I grabbed the container with the spell and picked it up. It electrocuted me and I dropped it to the floor. Magically, it was still intact. I looked for Cordelia and I couldn't see her.

Her hands clasped around my throat and I began to cough and tried to shake her off. I elbowed her in the stomach and she let go. I felt lightheaded and I knew that I was losing a lot of blood. Cordelia looked triumphant as she dropped one of her nails into the jar which I realized must've had my skin in it.

This wasn't looking good for me.

" Έχετε κλέψει την αγάπη μου μακριά,

Και για εκείνο το σοβαρό έγκλημα πρέπει να πληρώσετε,

ο πόνος θα σας γεμίσει τώρα,

Όπως το είδος που βλάπτει την απομίμηση,

Θα γίνετε τόσο άρρωστοι,

Ότι θα χαιρετίσετε το θάνατο στο τέλος του,

κανένας σας σώζει Δεν υπάρχει

καμία ελπίδα Αυτή είναι η υπόσχεση η

περίοδός που μου είναι να κρατήσω, τώρα,

την ερχόμενη περίοδο και να πάρω αυτό το κορίτσι!"

Pain filled me and I knew that I had lost the battle. I reached out for one last punch, but my head hit the cold hard floor and I knew that it was over.

Last thing I heard was:

"Sleep well, Buffy."

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews loosen my fingers for typing! _


	21. Aftermath of a Fight

_**Author's Note: **__Well, the end is coming up soon and that makes me sad. I hope you all stay to see how it ends! Please enjoy!_

I figured I was dead. I mean, darkness usually means you're dead right? Or at least somewhere close to death. Either way, things were not looking good for me.

But then again, I had been in situations worse than this. Like the time . . . ok, so I hadn't been in a situation worse than this, but there was no reason to start panicking—yet.

I tried to assess the situation my body was in. I could feel pain everywhere, but thankfully it was still dull and unfocused. I then forced all of my energy to my eyes to see if I could open them.

I could.

I lifted my head up from the ground and noticed that Cordelia was gone. That was not good. Why would she leave me when I was unable to fight back? This had to mean that the spell was only part of the plan. The Evolver had something much bigger in store for his end game.

And that had me worried.

I forced myself to get up. The library was still in shambles and I wondered how long I had been out. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I clamped my hand down on it to stop the blood flow. I took deep breaths in and tried to focus on something other than the searing pain. I took a few shaky steps towards the door, but cried out in pain when I tried to open the door. I bit my lip and forced myself to keep going. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Buffy?" Willow stood in front of me and looked me over. "Oh God, are you—!" My breath caught in my throat and my knees buckled. "Buffy!" Willow ran over to me, panic in her eyes.

"You're going to be ok, Buffy." She tried to assure me, tears coming down her face. "You're going to be just fine."

"Will, I'm sorry . . ." I coughed and my whole body burst with pain. "I—I just didn't want to—"

"Shush," She sobbed. "You'll be ok." She looked down the hall. "Help!" I heard footsteps and Willow looked over to where they were coming from.

"You called?"

"Oh no . . ." Willow whispered.

I knew who it was. I grimaced.

The Evolver was here to pick up his prey.

_**Author's Note: **__C'mon guys, it wouldn't be like me to not give you guys a cliffhanger. (Looks at angry reviewers) Want some cookies? Please review!_


	22. Those Who Welcome Death

_**Author's Note: **__Well, Sick Day is ending soon. That makes me sad that we're coming to the home stretch now. See, Sick Day is my first fan fic that I have ever posted. It's kinda like my little baby and now I feel like a parent whose kid is leaving for college in a few days. Well, I'm not sure how many chapter this story has left, but I promise to make them my best ever! Please stick with me to the end, everyone! Enjoy! _

I swore and tried to stand up. It was hard, but with Willow's help, I managed somehow to get to my feet. The Evolver was leaning casually against the hall wall and seemed to be enjoying me in pain.

"You here to kill me?" I asked frankly.

"Kill you?" He echoed. "No. I'm here to bring you with me and how bloody that gets depends on you." He eyed Willow and I knew what he meant. My grip on Willow's arm tightened. There was no way in hell I was going to let him hurt one of my friends.

"Buffy," Willow whispered nervously. "You're not gonna go with him are you?" I turned my head and faced her.

"Will, if I don't go he'll kill you and everyone else."

"But if you do go, you'll die!" I smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Slayers were never meant to live long anyway." I turned my head back to the Evolver and met his gaze. "Willow, if it's me or my friends then which one do you think I'll pick?"

"Buffy, if you die, he'll be free to kill everyone! You'll release him!" Her eyes were pleading and I felt bad.

"But, I don't think he'll kill me yet." I pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me, Willow, I've got to go with him."

"Buffy—!"

"Don't worry Willow." I told her. "I can take care of myself." I let go and felt tears form in my eyes. What if this was the last time I would see her or any of my friends? What if the last time I was saw Angel was when I was deceiving him? What if—no.

No more what ifs. I had to do this. I began to walk over to the Evolver with newfound strength.

"Buffy!" Willow called. "We'll get you back! I promise!"

I turned my head around and grinned.

"I have faith in you all, Willow." The Evolver took a step closer to me and offered his hand. I flashed Willow a carefree smile and peace sign and then took his hand.

"The game has drawn to a close." He whispered in my ear. I grimaced.

"I'm not afraid of you." I told him frankly. He smirked as he if he had expected that response.

"Well, Slayers aren't afraid of dying are they?" His grip on my hand tightened and I knew that this was the end of the line for me,

I was going to die today.

"I'm not afraid." I said quieter. He chuckled darkly, waved his hand, and a portal appeared.

I knew where it led.

We stepped in and headed to limbo,

_**Author's Note: **__That's not a cliffhanger right? I guess it's only fair warning that the last few chapters are gonna be chocked full of drama! You might also want to get your tissues ready, but I promise a happy ending in the end . . . for most people anyway. Leave reviews, please!_


	23. And Those Who Fear It

_**Author's Note: **__Prepare for lots of drama!_

"Welcome to my home, Miss Summers." The Evolver said with a smile on his face. "I know it's not much, but the Gods tend to have horrible decorating sense."

The place he called 'home' looked like hell. It was a dark place with dirt walls and a sandy floor made of ash and rocks. There was no furniture in it and I could detect the smell of something burning somewhere close by.

I was definitely in hell.

Great . . .

"So, what happens now?" I asked, trying not to show the fear that was inside of me, threatening to take over me. I would be strong. I would be the kind of Slayer that Giles would be proud of. I would be strong until the very end.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to like kill me or something?" I questioned.

"Why are you asking?" He inquired. "Anxious to die?"

I didn't reply.

"Well, Miss Summers, I was going to let that spell Cordelia's got on you finish you off."

As if to remind me of its presence, the spell caused pain to fill my gut. I clutched my side, where I had been stabbed, and sunk to the ground. I looked up at the Evolver; my teeth clenched, and tried to glare at him.

"You really can be quite intimidating, Buffy." He chuckled and then kneeled down to talk to me to face to face. "You know, Buffy, I think I'm going to miss you after you're gone." He placed his cold hand on my face which I promptly hit aside and then got up. "Goodbye, Buffy."

He vanished and that's when I realized that he had left me to die.

I was going to die.

Die.

_Die._

_**Die!**_

I had died before, but only for like five minutes or so and Xander had brought me back. But now . . .

But now, I was going to stay dead.

Forever.

I forced myself to get up. This was no time to lose my mind. I needed to focus on finding a way out of here. I needed to remember my training and hopefully, I would be able to make it out of here.

I _had_ to make it out of here.

Clutching my side, I checked the falls and then the floor for some sort of way out. But, after about 10 minutes, it was clear that there was no way out. I was stuck here.

The pain was now starting to become too much for me. I had to focus on my breathing just to keep myself from passing out. God, why was this happening to me? Why did I always end up in the crappy situations?

I felt sweat break out on my forehead and my hands started to become cold. This was so not a good sign . . .

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

I was sorry that this was it.

That I was letting everyone down.

That I was freeing the Evolver.

That the last thing I had done to my friends was lie to them.

That my mom would never know about who I really was.

"I'm sorry,"

And then, my eyes closed for what I was sure would be the very last time.

But, I was sure that I could hear someone calling my name,

_**Author's Note: **__Review please!_


	24. Goodbye Love

_**Author's Note: **__I'll warn you in advance that this is a major tissue chapter! Read at your own risk!_

"Buffy!"

His voice filled my mind and I tried to hold onto it since it was going to be the last time I ever heard it.

"Buffy, are you here!?" He yelled frantically.

I'm here, I thought, but I can't open my mouth.

Everything feels heavy and hurts. Sleep also sounds incredible at the moment. I feel myself farther into the darkness. I wonder if I should just fade away now.

"Buffy! Please answer me!"

His voice pulls me from the depths of my mind again. I wonder how he got here. Willow probably called him and he had used his connections to find me. Yeah, that had to be it.

"God, Buffy, answer me!" His voice is becoming more panicked and I know he can sense the pain I'm in. He and I always had a connection like that. He could sense me and I could sense him.

"A-Angel." I croak, but he can't hear me. I put all of my remaining strength into my hand and punch the wall beside me.

The noise echoes through the dark cave.

I hear his footsteps quicken as he comes nearer to me. I try to open my eyes, but to no avail. They remained shut.

A few seconds later, I hear him crouch down and feel him gently pull me up into his arms. Two of his refreshingly cold fingers fly to my neck as he checks for a pulse.

"Thanks God," He sighs. he begins to lift me up, but stops suddenly. "Blood."

He must've seen my stab wound.

"No, no, no!" He yells. One hand supports me and the other plugs the blood flow. "Buffy, you're gonna be fine."

I force my hands to rest over the one he has blocking the blood flow.

"A-Angel." I croak.

"I'm here," He assures me. "It's all going to be okay.

"Did Willow send you?"

"Yeah," His arms grip me tightly. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here."

He stands up, but my body protests and I scream out in pain. We immediately go back to the ground and I open my eyes.

Angel, my beloved Angel, was frantically looking for a way to stop my pain.

"Angel," I force my voice to become clear. "I'm not going to survive this."

His face becomes alarmed and his eyes fill with pain.

"What are you saying?" He asked. "Of course you will!"

I shake my head and instantly regret it.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. Forgive me."

"Buffy, no, you're—!"

"I love you. More than anything." I smiled. "Don't forget that, ok?"

I see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Buffy,"

"Look after the others." I order him gently. "And please protect my mother and tell her that I died peacefully in my sleep or something like that, ok?"

He doesn't say anything; grief overcomes him.

"I love you Angel." Tears spill down his cheeks. I wipe one away. "Don't cry. We always knew that I was going to die young—I'm a slayer. Dying comes with the job description."

I feel myself begin to cry and I throw myself into one last passionate kiss. He's shocked and then begins to kiss me back. I lower one of my hands down and remove his hand blocking the blood flow.

I feel myself bleed out within seconds.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Is this the end of the story? No, it's not. But, we'll Buffy stay dead . . . stay tuned to find out! And review please!_


	25. Trust

_**Author's Note: **__Only a few chapters left! Are you ready? _

Darkness.

I feel myself fall into an everlasting darkness.

Sadness washes over me. I was dead and everyone would be devastated. God, I wished there was some way to go back in time and prevent this whole thing!

But, I know there's not a way.

I, Buffy Summers, had died and now a new Slayer would take my place. I wondered if Giles would train her or if the Watcher's Council would send someone else.

Finally, I felt my feet hit solid ground and I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a room with a blinding light surrounding me. The light only covered the area I was standing in; the rest was pitch black. I wondered if I was being judged for something before they let me into heaven. I did deserve to go to heaven, right? I hadn't done anything majorly bad—few lies here and there, but only to protect those I care about.

"Buffy?"

I froze. I knew that voice. But, I had no idea why I was hearing it here unless she was dead too.

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia stepped in from the shadows. Her hair a tousled mess and her clothes had streaks of dried blood on them. Her eyes met mine and I saw regret flash in them.

"Buffy, I—"

"I . . . are you dead too?"

"No." She answered quickly. "But, we both will be if you don't do exactly as I say."

I put my hands on my hips.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for anything you tell me?" I questioned.

"Buffy—" She started.

"No!" I shouted. "I trusted you and it killed me! You killed me! And for what, Cordelia? The chance to be with Angel? He'll never love you after all the evil you've committed."

"You don't think I know all this!?" Cordelia exclaimed. "I know that the choices I've made have been wrong! I know it's my fault for everything that's happened! But, Buffy, please! You have to listen to me!" She sank to her knees in front of me. "I'm begging you, please!"

"Cordelia . . ."

"The Evolver is free, Buffy." She explained. "Your death set him free to wreak havoc and if you don't do as I say, you'll stay dead and the rest of world will be destroyed in a mere week."

"But, I'm dead right now." I informed her.

"No, you're spirit is merely in limbo thanks to a spell I cast." She said, getting up. "But, if you don't return to your body soon, you will be dead."

I began to pace. Cordelia, the woman who had gotten me into this situation, now wanted to save me. This was crazy! Insane, even!

"Why are you doing this? You work for the Evolver!" I yelled. She looked down, ashamed.

"He . . . he wasn't going to protect Angel. He was going to kill him! I tried to stop him, but he attacked me and well . . . I heard Angel's cries and I knew that you had died. I cast the spell and here we are."

"So . . . what do you want me to do?" I was already dead anyway. What did I have to lose?

"Turn around and keep walking." Cordelia explained. "Don't turn back! Just keep walking and you'll end up back in your body."

"What about you?" I questioned quietly.

"I'll . . . well . . . I'll see you later." She said, smiling. "Just go. You don't have much time!"

"Cordelia . . ." I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Go, Buffy!" She screamed and I took off running in the other direction. I ran for what seemed like an eternity in darkness until I fell again.

Falling . . .

Falling . . .

Falling . . .

Until I hit something hard.

I sat straight up and gasped.

I was lying on a table alone in the library. I was alive! Cordelia had been telling the truth, but where was everyone else?

I quickly jumped off the table and ran out the doors of the library.

"Willow! Giles! Angel!"

No response.

"Anyone!"

This was not good. I sprinted out of the school and looked up at the sky. It was black and filled with dark grey storm clouds. Definitely sign of an apocalypse waiting to happen.

"B-Buffy!" I turned around and saw Willow. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Y-You're alive!"

"Will," She ran over and embraced me, crying once more,

"Angel brought you here and we all—we all were so devastated! Especially Angel and Giles!"

"Willow," I said urgently. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," She confessed. "I think they went to confront the Evolver."

"Dammit," I cursed. "Willow, call them all. Let them know I'm alive and have them meet us here."

"What if I can't get a hold of them?" She questioned.

"I'm going to go look for them and bring them here. The last thing we need is an unorganized force moving against the Evolver now, They'll be killed for sure!"

"But Buffy, what about—"

"Don't worry about me!" I ordered. "Just stay here and call them!"

"Be safe, Buffy!" She called as she ran back inside.

I looked up at the dismal sky.

This was it.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews do wonders for an author's typing skills. Are you ready for the final battle?_


	26. Desperately Seeking Angel

_**Author's Note: **__And the drama continues . . . _

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. I could feel Angel's presence nearby and I knew I had to get to him before he did something that he would regret. I had to find him and see him!

My phone rang and I quickly placed it to my ear without slowing my pace.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_I've got Giles and Xander here, but Angel is not picking up his cell."_

"I figured." I replied. "I'm getting close to Angel right now. Willow, keep everyone there. I'll be back as soon as I get Angel."

"_Will do."_ She answered.

I hung up and pushed my body even harder. I needed all of my slayer strength now if I wanted to get to Angel.

My Angel radar went off when I entered the Sunnydale cemetery. It was eerily quiet and I wondered if all the Vampires got wind of the approaching apocalypse. I carefully moved my way through the rows of tombstones until I saw him.

Angel.

He was sitting on the tombstone that he and I always sat on whenever I went patrolling with him. I could see anguish on his face and it pained me to see him like this. I was about to call out to him when I saw he had something in his hand. Something wooden and pointy and—

Oh, God.

It was a stake.

"Angel!" I screamed and ran over to him and jumped onto his chest forcing us to both fall onto the ground. As we were falling, I saw the stake fly out of his hand.

There was a moment of silence as we both sat up.

I struggled to catch my breath, but once my met his eyes, anger reigned supreme. I slapped him clear across the face.

"Angel, what the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled.

He just kept staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Buffy?" He said my name like a prayer, like it was the only thing keeping him here.

"Angel, don't ever do that again!" I growled and then I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"How can this be?" He whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Buffy, you're—"

"Long story short, Cordelia brought me back to life with a spell." He and I stood up and after a few seconds, he roughly pulled me towards him in an embrace.

"I—I thought that I had lost you." He whispered.

"I'm back and I won't ever leave you again." I promised. "And when this whole mess is over, you and I are going to have a long talk about what you tried to pull with that stake."

"What did you want me to do?" He asked. "You died and I died with you. I couldn't go on without you."

I looked up at him.

"Angel, I—"

My phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"_Ah, so you are alive."_

I froze.

The Evolver was on Willow's phone.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"_You better come to the school."_ He informed me, side-stepping my question. _"There is, after all, a lot of blood here."_

My heart stopped beating.

"What did you do to them?"

"_Wouldn't want to miss the look on your face when you see their lifeless bodies."_

He hung up and I turned to Angel.

"I think—he killed them." I choked out.

"What?" Angel asked.

"We've got to get to the school!" I yelled and began to run again.

I just hoped that I wouldn't be too late.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! Will Buffy make it to her friends or is it already too late? Find out next chapter!_


	27. Divine Intervention

_**Author's Note: **__We're reaching the climax and I think it'll only be three more chapters after this one. So sad! Please enjoy!_

We got to the school in about ten minutes, but I couldn't relax until I saw everyone's faces. They all had to be fine, right? They couldn't have been—!"

I shunned the thought as Angel and I burst into the library.

"Willow!" I called. "Giles! Xander!"

No answer.

I turned to Angel who had stiffened considerably.

"Buffy." He mumbled and the tone in his voice told me that it was over.

"No," I muttered as I ran up the stairs. "Angel, check the school!" They were alive! They had to be alive! They couldn't have died—not because of me!

I reached the end of the long row of books and saw the blood. It was everywhere and I cringed and prayed that it wasn't their blood.

I saw a wisp of red hair and then the tears started to pour from my eyes. I knelt down by Willow's bloody body and saw that she had been stabbed through the heart. Her lifeless eyes looked up at me and I slowly began to shake my head no.

This wasn't happening.

Willow, my best friend, wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. This was all wrong!

"Willow!" I sobbed, pulling her into my arms. "Wake up! Please, you're fine! You have to be fine, God, Willow, don't do this! Don't leave me here all alone!"

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I waited for him to speak.

"They're dead." He whispered quickly.

I felt myself snap.

My friends, my family was gone. Giles, Willow, Xander, all gone.

Forever.

"I shouldn't have left them alone," I muttered.

"Buffy," Angel interjected.

"I could've been here! I could've saved them!"

"Buffy, it wasn't your fault." I let go of Willow's body and met his gaze. He looked much older than his immortal body made him usually look. Exhaustion and desperation was written all over his face.

"But, it was!" I yelled. "I told her to get the others and stay here! I shouldn't have left them alone!"

More tears and Angel silently pulled me to him as I let all my pain out. What kind of Slayer was I if I had let all my friends get killed and let a crazy psychopath on the World? What kind of person did that make me?

After a few minutes, I stood up and began to walk down the stairs.

"Buffy?" Angel called as he hurried to my side. "What are you doing?"

"The Evolver." I informed him. "He'll pay for this." Angel quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I had no choice, but to face him.

"Buffy, that's suicide." He growled. "You have to plan something before you—!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I don't give a damn anymore! My friends are all dead and you want me to wait here and make a plan while he's out there alive!?" Angel looked shaken by my outburst. He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"I won't let you go and get yourself killed." He told me.

"I'd listen to him, Slayer." A voice agreed from the back of the room. A woman dressed in a blue Greek robe and carrying a golden sphere stepped into the light. Her sea-green eyes met mine and I instantly felt a little relieved.

"And who the hell are you?" I tried to sound scary, but my tone came out exhausted.

The woman smirked and moved her long brown curly hair out of her face. She then tapped the spear on the ground.

"I am Athena, daughter of Great Zeus, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and strategic warfare." She proclaimed regally. "I have come down from Olympus to aide you in destroying the Evolver."

"I don't want your help!" I spat as I headed towards the doors, but she tapped her spear and the doors were locked. Upset, I turned back around, "Let me out."

"Not until you listen." The goddess calmly replied. "You should feel honored that the Gods see it fit to help you mortals out."

"You think I care?" I questioned. "I could care less about you holier-than-thou gods! My friends are dead and the man that killed them is out there waiting for me to end him!"

"So, you would rush recklessly into battle and invoke my half-brother Ares, God of warfare and bloodshed?" She inquired peacefully. "You would not survive and the Evolver would still roam free. If it is revenge you're after, you will get it—the Gods decree it so—but only after you put your rage aside and come up with a plan." I looked at Angel to see if he bought this, but he seemed to believe that this woman before us was a true Goddess.

"But my friends—" I protested.

"Their souls are with Hades now, Lord of the Dead, but if you defeat the Evolver, Zeus will have Chronos, god of time, make everything as it was before the Evolver was released. Your friends, and the other people killed by the Evolver, will live once more."

"Really?" I whispered, praying that it was true.

The Goddess smiled.

"Yes, but only if you do not get yourself recklessly killed."

I grabbed Angel's hand and nodded towards the Goddess.

"Then, let's come up with a plan." I said.

I just prayed that a plan was all I needed to stop the Evolver.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are treasured!_


	28. Planning

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it took so long to update! I feel really bad, sorry! Please enjoy!_

I'm surprised that I wasn't freaking out. After all, I was with a goddess! An ancient Greek goddess at that and yet here I was, totally calm.

"Alcaeus is quite a vengeful man."Athena informed us. "He's very deliberate in his attacks and has a strange sort of logic that he follows."

"Right." I agreed. "He wants to kill weak people off because he believes that it'll help society evolve."

"Yes." Athena nodded. "Buffy, you are the Slayer, are you not?" Her regal eyes met mine and I felt a little nervous.

"I am."

"And you got sick and he killed you?"

"Yes," I answered again.

The goddess nodded thoughtfully.

"His power will be unrestrained now. Buffy, you must defeat him before he leaves Sunnydale!"

I nodded and squeezed Angel's hand.

"I will stop him." I vowed. "I will give everything I've got to finish him off."

Athena smiled gently and patted my head swiftly.

"You mortals," She chided. "Always making reckless promises." She then walked over to one of the library's windows and frowned as storm clouds rolled in.

"Bad storm is rolling in." Angel commented. "Does it have something to do with the Evolver?"

Athena nodded.

"He's preparing himself for battle."

I let go of Angel's hand and walked over to the goddess.

"Then, what's the plan?" I asked. "How do we stop a rampaging sociopath?"

Athena turned towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Buffy," She started. "You must push the Evolver into the dimensional gate that Lord Zeus creates."

"And what should I do?" Angel asked.

"No doubt the Evolver has minions now and Buffy we'll need some coverage if she hopes to get close enough to the Evolver to set our plan in motion. Will you do that for her?"

"Of course," Angel replied.

"And you, goddess?" I questioned.

"I shall be lending you my wisdom, Miss Summers and helping Lord Zeus with opening the portal."

There was a pause as a flash of lightning filled the air. I looked around me and saw Willow's body. I was doing this for my friends. I had to win.

Or die trying.

"Let's do this." I said to the group. "No time like the present, right?"

Athena and Angel nodded.

"We still have a few more minutes." The goddess stepped towards the door. "Prepare yourselves."

She disappeared before my eyes.

Angel squeezed my hand tightly.

"Be careful." He growled. "I can't—won't—lose you again." He placed his arms on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"You too." I replied. "Be safe."

There was another flash of lightning and Angel kissed me passionately. However, we broke it off because we knew that we couldn't spend any more time here.

Then, we both sprinted out the door—a mission each on our minds.

And I wondered, for a brief second, if he and I would ever kiss each other again.

_**Author's Note: **__Only 2 chapters left! I feel so sad! Review please! _


	29. Please

_**Author's Note: **__One chapter left!_

Battles are never different. They may have different causes or circumstances, the actual battle itself, is never different. In battles, people fight, die, and win or lose. Going into this battle, I felt like a weight had been placed on my chest. If I failed, Xander, Giles, and Willow would stay dead and everyone else I cared about would also die. I couldn't allow that to happen. The Evolver had to be stopped here and now.

Outside, the roar of the thunder could be heard from miles around. The clouds had darkened considerably so that any light couldn't pierce its covering. A storm was coming and I hoped that I would be alive to see it arrive.

I could feel Angel's presence nearby and I felt a little comforted that whatever happened, at least he and I would be together. Up in the sky, I could faintly make out the beginnings of magic forming a portal. I needed to push the Evolver into that portal and I needed to survive until then.

As if on cue, the Evolver magically appeared in the sky.

"Slayer," He greeted a smirk on his face. "You obviously don't understand the concept of death, now do you?"

"Nope," I answered, sarcasm coating my voice. "What can I say? I was never good at taking hints!"

"Then, perhaps my friends could teach you." He clapped his hands and I was surrounded my warriors complete with swords. I got into a fighting stance when I felt Angel behind me.

"Go," He ordered.

"Angel," I muttered.

"I've got these guys," He replied reassuringly. "You've got bigger demons to fry. Go, Buffy."

I nodded and quickly sprinted towards the Evolver. Angel would be able to hold his own, he had to! I could feel my feet becoming lighter as I ran and I was pretty sure that I could thank the Gods for that. I was below the Evolver in two seconds flat.

_"Now Champion!" _I could hear Athena's voice call, _"Fly!"_

I jumped up and pretty soon I was in the air with the Evolver. I didn't question why or how, but instead focused on the mission.

"So, the Gods themselves are aiding you," He remarked unhappily. "Those Gods let her die and I shall never be a slave to them again!" He held his hand out and a sword appeared. "Come, Slayer, so that I may kill you."

I held my hand out and a sword magically appeared in my hand too. I could feel a warm presence beside me and I was sure it was Athena holding up her promise of helping me in battle.

I charged and the clash of metal could be heard even as lightning spilt the sky. The Evolver was quick and I had to use all of my slayer senses to keep myself from being chopped up into little pieces.

"Any suggestions?" I muttered to the Goddess as I blocked another blow.

_"Get him to speak. It'll give you an opening._"

I nodded. Getting people to talk was one of the things that I did best.

"You won't win!" I shouted, hitting his blade with all of my strength, He was able to block it like it was nothing.

"Is that what you're telling yourself so you won't feel the fear that's threatening to consume you?" I ignored him and blocked his attack. "Your friends are dead Slayer and soon your beloved with perish with them." He stopped his attack and simply pointed to where Angel was. I tossed my head around and saw that Angel was clearly being overwhelmed. I wanted to go to him, but my body wouldn't move.

_"You know your duty as does he."_ Athena whispered. _"If he falls, then Chronos will bring him back, but if you fall everyone shall remain in Hades. Be strong of heart and continue the battle." _

I bit my lower lip and faced the Evolver. I had to believe in what the Goddess was saying; everything would be fine in the end.

"Do you not care?" The Evolver asked. "Your beloved will die and yet, you stand here without as much as a hint of emotion on your face."

"I care about him as much as you cared about your beloved."

That struck a chord. His eyes filled with grief and pain.

"The Gods killed her! They took her away from me and I shall never ever forget what they did to me!"

In the distance, I could see the portal becoming bigger. I need to get rid of him now!

I charged while he was distracted and stabbed him through the heart. He gasped in shock and I used the momentum of me crashing into him to hurl him towards the portal. But as he was being sucked in, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Looking down, I gasped. A small knife had been plunged into my heart.

"A-Angel," I coughed as the Evolver coughed, blood coming up.

"If I go Slayer, you go too." He pulled the knife out and a gush of blood poured from the wound. I began to shudder as the Evolver smiled sickeningly. "Beloved, I come to you."

With that, he was sucked into the portal.

I firmly put my hands over my heart to try and stop the blood flow. I could feel myself shudder and I slowly made my way back to the ground where I could see a pile of bodies, a stake, and ashes.

Angel was dead.

Chocking for air, I saw the portal close up. The Evolver was gone, but so was everyone else.

"P-please," I coughed.

My eyes were closing as I saw a bolt of lightning streak across the sky.

"Pl-please."

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	30. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: **__With a sad smile and a joyful heart, I present the last chapter of __**Sick Day**__! Enjoy!_

I open my eyes and then quickly shut them again. A blinding light surrounds me and I wonder if I'm dead again. Hadn't Athena promised that time would be reversed? Was she going back on her word now?

"Buffy?"

I reopened my eyes and I saw Cordelia in front of me. She was smiling brightly and I couldn't help but smile with her. This was the happiest I had ever seen her.

"Cordelia," I greeted. "Is everything—?"

She held up a hand to signal me to stop talking.

"Everything's going to be fine, "She soothed. "I promise."

"Then, where are we?" I questioned. A bright, white light in my mind equaled death.

"In front of the gates of Mt. Olympus." The brunette answered. "The Gods are upholding their promise to you. Time is going to go back." I was about to say something when I noticed a flicker of sadness enter her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing," She told me, smiling again. I took a step closer and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"There isn't enough time for explanations," She said gently. "Take your reward and be happy."

"Cordelia—?"

"There is something you should know, Buffy," She started. "When time goes back, you won't remember any of this." My eyes widened in shock. "Everything that happened, everything you and I did—it never happened."

"But—!" Cordelia smiled tiredly.

"Will you just keep your mouth shut until I'm done?" I nodded. "Don't worry about losing the memories since The Evolver will never be coming back. Now, champion, you must go." She waved her hand and I felt myself becoming lighter and lighter.

"What about you?" I quickly asked. "What's going to happen to you?"

"After I serve my penance for this mess, I'll be released." She looked at me with hope written all over her face. "Maybe the next time we meet, we could be friends?"

"I'd like that,"

A tear snaked its way down my face then and then she was gone from my sight. The light faded gradually and I wondered if we ever would meet again. Who knew what was in our future?

Darkness surrounded me once more.

I woke up with a pounding in my head.

"Ow," I mumbled and I saw that I was in the library, but I had no clue as to how I had gotten there. Looking around, I could see that I was the only one here and I got up. Moonlight streamed in from the window.

"Ok, did we get attacked or something and no one told me?" That was Xander and suddenly felt a wave of relief enter my body. Weird, I thought, but I let it go, Xander walked into the room and was rubbing his temples frustratedly. "I feel like an elephant's been stomping on my head."

"Me too!" Came Willow's distant voice as she too entered the library. "And I have this nagging feeling like I've forgotten something." Another wave of relief and happiness spread through my body.

"I also share that sentiment." Giles added appearing from behind the bookcase. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, something he did when he was frustrated or in pain. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged Giles. He looked at with surprise, but hugged me back as well. "Buffy, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered, puzzled as to why I had done that. "I guess I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too," Answered Willow. "I feel like it's been forever since I last saw all of you."

"Freaky," Xander muttered. "But what I want to know is how we all ended up unconscious in the library at night and can't remember how we got here."

"Maybe we're not supposed to," A voice replied. I instantly ran into his open arms. Tears began to pour out of my eyes for no apparent reason and I was soon sobbing into his shirt.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned, panic entering her tone. I tried to wipe the tears away, but more filled their place. What was I so relieved about? What had happened to us?

"I'm just glad." I sobbed, holding onto Angel.

"Anyone else weirded out?" Xander questioned. After I had composed myself, Angel took a step towards Giles.

"Look, something's telling me that we shouldn't be asking questions." Giles nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps Angel is right," Giles concluded. "Nothing seems to have happened to us other than the fact that we have slight headaches and the library seems to be safe. We should go home and get some rest and puzzle this dilemma another day, if at all."

For some reason, we all agreed immediately. Xander and Willow got a ride home with Giles and soon it was just Angel and I alone in the library. He slipped his hand into mine and I felt a grin spread across my face.

"I love you." I muttered. He kissed the top of head and then we began to walk out of the room. I stopped suddenly when I saw a piece of paper on the table. I opened it and then felt puzzled.

"Cordelia." I read and I sighed and put the note down. "Looks like she forgot her paper."

Angel just nodded and the two of us walked out into the cold, brisk night. I felt content being with him and I hoped—no, knew—that we would never part. He was my soul mate, the other half of me.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" He questioned. I felt a devilish smile creep onto my face.

"What do you think of us taking a sick day tomorrow?"

He just laughed.

_**Author's Note: **__The end! Make sure to read the author's note!_


End file.
